Volume II: Perpetual Ardency
by xKatx
Summary: Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart? FINAL CHAPTER 3.10! R&R!
1. One of Them is Leaving

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:**Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:**Yay! Volume II is up! I just want to warn you guys this may be updated slowly until the weekends, 'cuz I don't get home from school until 5pm (then again, I could play hookie a couple days hahaha) Anyways: I suggest that all of you who don't feel comfortable with N/S pairing stay away. I also suggest you read Volume I: The Nascencybefore reading this story – it might help explain stuff a little bit!

**Disclaimer:**No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:**PG-13

**Request:**Read and review!

* * *

  


"Good evening, Mr. Grissom," Tina, the receptionist, greeted him as he walked off of the elevator onto the floor.

        "Good evening, Tina," Grissom replied, walking down the deserted hallways. It was only ten o'clock – hardly anyone on the graveyard shift had arrived yet. Grissom always showed up early – much to the displeasure of his beautiful wife, Catherine, and their two children, Lindsey and Dylan. Grissom smiled as he pictured all three of them. They were his life; his entire world revolved around them.

Grissom walked down the hall with the case files in one hand and a take-out coffee from Diner 12, a local café that all the members of the graveyard shift loved.

He entered his office, flipping on the lights and moving to the desk. He placed the case files on its immaculate surface, and flipped on his CD player. He settled in his chair and paused to listen to the soothing sound of Tchaikovsky. He let out a breath as he sorted through his messages and went about looking over the case files – he had to decide who was getting what, and he only had forty-five minutes to do

so.

* * *

  


        "Did you guys see the Superbowl?" Warrick asked as Greg worked on making another batch of coffee, and Nick sat on the couch.

        "Definitely," Nick said, "Sara would _not sit still!_"

        "Why not?" Greg questioned as he filled the filter and looked over his shoulder.

        "Sara loves the New England Patriots," Nick informed them, and Warrick laughed.

        "She must have _loved_that game, then."

        "Why does she like the Pats? She's from San Fran!"

        "Greg, are you really that naïve? She went to school is Massachusetts."

        "The heart of New England," Nick replied.

Warrick poured a cup of the fresh coffee and sat down at the table, "Ever been there Nicky?"

        "No," Nick replied, "But Sara insisted that if we ever get the chance, she'd take me to see a Patriots game in Foxboro."

        "Sweet deal," Warrick said, as Greg took a seat across from him, "I wouldn't mind seeing a game in Massachusetts. I had a buddy in college who was from Manchester, New Hampshire."

        "No kidding," Greg said, "I had an ex-girlfriend who was from Bellows Falls, Vermont."

        "Now Nicky has a girlfriend who lived in Massachusetts."

Nick just shrugged as the woman in conversation entered the room.

        "Hey guys," Sara greeted them as she smiled at her friends and winked at Nick.

        "Hey Sara, we were just talking about you," Greg said as Nick stood and hugged his girlfriend.

Sara unwrapped her arms from around Nick's neck and said, "Uh oh. It better have been good, or you three are in trouble."

        "No, it was good," Warrick assured her, "We were just talking about the Superbowl."

        "No way," Sara said, "That was the most stressful game of my entire life."

The three men laughed, "I'll bet," Greg said, "Now if you're a Patriots fan, you've got to have a jersey at least."

        "Duh," Sara replied, rolling her eyes.

Nick laughed, "Sara's got three jerseys, a sweatshirt, a hat and a flag."

The two other men laughed hysterically, utterly tickled at the extravagance of the woman in front of them.

        "Which jerseys?" Warrick questioned when he'd managed to control his laughter.

        "Tom Brady, Teddy Bruschi, and Adam Vinatieri."

        "Only the best," Nick replied with a grin.

* * *

  


        "Case files," Grissom announced as he entered the break room to see the younger CSIs. He noticed how empty the room seemed without Catherine. They had decided that until Dylan was old enough to drink formula, Catherine would stay at home. It was tight, considering there were only four CSIs, including himself, on crime scenes, but they were managing.

        "Warrick, you and Nick are on a robbery in Dellvista Heights. Most recent of six houses."

        "Dayshift had the others, right?"

        "Right," Grissom replied as he handed the case file to the tallest CSI, who saluted and made his way out of the break room, Nick following.

        "Greg, you stay in the lab and hold down the fort."

        "Aye aye, captain," Greg replied as he left the break room.

Grissom looked at the girl he nearly called daughter, "You're with me on a murder on the Strip."

        "All right," Sara replied, standing up and following her boss out of the room.

* * *

  


        "This is the cleanest robbery we've ever seen," Brass informed the two young CSIs as they stood in front of a very large Victorian mansion, a solid wrought iron gate running around the property. The house was white with black shutters, flower boxes under every window. The cobblestone path led up to two very large cherry-wooden doors. Everything looked in place – not one single blade of emerald green grass bent.

        "Any visible disturbances?" Warrick asked, looking at the security system on the stone pillar next to the gate, and then looking at the four-story house.

        "Not so much as a scuff mark on the marble floor," Brass said as they walked down the path to the front doors. Warrick noticed another security system on the side of the house beside the door.

        "Were the security systems breached?" Nick questioned, apparently thinking exactly what Warrick was.

        "No. The homeowners came home and realized most of their smaller, more expensive possessions were gone."

        "Figures," Nick commented, "The smaller stuff is worth more."

        "Thanks, Brass," Warrick said as he and Nick commenced searching for clues.  
        "I'm going to dust the gate for fingerprints," Nick announced as he left the house and walked back the way they came.

Warrick looking at the door handle and impulsively pulled out his fingerprint powder and brush. He had a feeling there would be no fingerprints; if the thief got in and out without setting off the alarm systems, there probably weren't any fingerprints.

As he had suspected, there weren't. He couldn't say he was disappointed; he'd expected as much.

Nick didn't have any luck either. The gate was clean for prints, and there were no visible footprints on the property. He didn't give up hope, though. Such a perfect criminal couldn't have gone through such a large house without making at least one mistake.

A search that lasted another hour resulted in only a hair and a partial fingerprint.

        "It's not much," Warrick commented, "But it's a start."

* * *

  


        "One gunshot wound to the left side," Grissom noted as they looked at the body of…

        "Twenty-six year old David Simmons," Brass replied as he looked at the man's wallet.

        "If it's only one gunshot wound, where did all of this blood come from?" Sara asked, motioning to the puddle surrounding the man's head.

        "It looks like a deep gash wound in the back of the head," Grissom noted as they took samples of…

        "Hay," Sara said, picking up a few pieces with tweezers and placing them in a small tube, "And some gray fibers."

        "Those gray fibers could have been from the interior of the vehicle used to move him," Grissom said, "There is no way he was killed here," Grissom said, motioning at the four blocks of sidewalk they had roped off.

Sara nodded, "Someone would have seen it."

The two CSIs finished up, leaving the body to the coroner and heading back to the lab to have Greg process the evidence they had collected.

* * *

  


        "Well, this is hay," Greg informed Grissom and Sara half an hour after they had given him the evidence.

        "What about the gray fibers?" Sara asked.

        "Interior of a vehicle," Greg said, "But there is nothing else I can tell you about it."

        "Can you tell if they match this van?" Grissom asked, producing a photo that had matched the tire treads they'd found.

        "I can try," Greg said, as he took the photo and turned away.

        "Thanks, Greg," Sara replied as she and Grissom left the lab and headed to see Brass.

* * *

  


        "Anything?" Warrick asked Greg as he and Nick entered the Trace lab before shift ended.

Greg swirled around in his chair, a frown on his face, "Hair didn't have the follicle, so there was no DNA I could get from it, and the partial didn't get any hits off of AFIS."

        "Damn it," Warrick swore, "Thanks anyway, Greg."

        "No problemo," Greg said as he swirled back around to continue working on Grissom and Sara's evidence.

* * *

  


        "Are you coming to breakfast?" Nick asked as he and Sara stood in the parking lot, Warrick already leaving for Diner 12.

Sara squinted her eyes, pondering her decision, "No, I don't think I will. I'm exhausted, so I think I'm going to go home and get some sleep."

Nick looked slightly disappointed, so Sara tried to make amends by pressing her lips to his for a moment, both revering in the release of being able to kiss each other for the first time that night.

Nick gave her a gentle smile after they'd broke apart.

        "I'll see you later," Sara told him as they stepped apart, both heading in different directions, but their hearts in the same place.

* * *

  


        "So you're saying I have to choose?" he asked.

        "Yes, by the end of the month."

        "That's only two weeks away!"

        "We'll need the name by the twenty-eighth."

He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "One of them has to go?"

        "Yes. One of your CSIs is leaving."

* * *

  


**A/N:**Awww…so sweet, but then DUN DUN DUN! Someone's gotta go!

Next Chapter:Gil and Catherine talk about Lindsey, Sara checks her messages and does some thinking, Warrick meets a girl, AND we find out about that lil bit at the end! Read and review, or I may cry. Nah, I won't cry. No, I'm pretty sure I'll cry. But if I cry I'm a baby… whatever just review!


	2. For Good

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** Awww I can't wait to see you guys' response to this volume – I hope it's as good as the other one. I think I only got like one or two flames on Volume I. If you guys spot a mistake, lemme know, okay?

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sara walked into her apartment that morning barely able to stand up. She was more exhausted than usual, but wasn't sure why. She took off her jacket and shoes, putting her bag and her keys on the counter as she hit the blue button on her answering machine. She planned on returning calls when she woke up, but she was curious to see who had called.

          "**_You have _****_3_****_ new messages. *BEEP* "_**_Hey Sara, it's Haylie. I know you're at work, but I wanted to see what you're up to in June – I know you told me you and Nick are going down to Dallas in March for Christine's wedding, but Zach's company has some conferences in Vegas on the weekend of the tenth – are you busy? Gimme a call." ***BEEP***_

Sara smiled at her sister's voice. Haylie had such a gentle, kind voice that made Sara feel comfortable and safe. Haylie used to sing herself to sleep when they were younger, and Sara always found it comforting.

**_*BEEP*_** _"Hello, dear! This is Marge Stokes. Nick hasn't called in a while, so we decided to call you, since we know you'd return the call! How are things up there? Christine's wedding is coming along nicely, but we'll need you to send your measurements so we can get the dress all set. I hope you don't mind being a bridesmaid, but Christine insisted! Give us a call back and send Nicky our love!" *_

_***BEEP*** _

Sara grinned again as she pulled on her pajamas. Nick's family had been calling her ever since she'd returned to Las Vegas. It wasn't annoying like she thought it would be – it was nice, considering her mother wasn't around and she hadn't heard from her father in twenty or so years.

**_*BEEP* _**_"Hey Sar, it's Cath. I'm seriously dying of boredom. Don't get me wrong – watching Dylan is the best thing ever, but I'm itching to get back in the lab! What are the cases? Gimme a call – I'll invite you to breakfast!" ***BEEP***_

Sara laughed as the messages ended and she climbed into bed. The last thing in her mind as she drifted off to sleep was what she was going to get Nick for Valentine's Day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So are things going good with you and Sara?" Warrick asked as he and Nick sat in a booth in Diner 12 and began looking at the menus.

          "Yeah," Nick said, "You know, I've never been as confident in a relationship as I am in this one."

          "Why is that?" Warrick questioned, extremely interested in what his friend had to say.

Nick placed the menu back on the table and looked at his friend, "Sara trusts me. We talked about everything before we got back from Dallas. She told me what she'd been through, and I told her what I'd been through, and we agreed not to let it get between us. She knows I love her, and I know she loves me."

          "Have you guys told each other?" Warrick questioned, looking up from his menu.

Nick hesitated, but quickly recovered, "No."

          "How do you know, then?"

Nick shrugged, "I just do."

Warrick seemed wary, but said nothing more on the subject.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Catherine?" Gil called as he walked in the hallway of their house that morning. He smiled at the familiar scene of his front hall. A coffee table was to the left. Its surface was polished, a small vase containing two white roses on top of it. A large mirror hung on the wall, and a coat stand stood next to the table. Grissom hung his jacket on the hooks and put his keys in the small drawer of the table.

He walked down the hall into their dining room. He shook his head at the sparkling white tile floors and matching counters, and the vase of more white roses on the surface of their beige colored table. Grissom turned to the left and found his wife sitting in a beige Laz-Y-Boy, Dylan held against her.

          "You're up?" Grissom questioned as he glanced at the TV screen where _Good Morning America_ was quietly playing.

Catherine nodded as Grissom bent down and kissed her gently, "This little _bundle of joy_ decided he was hungry."

Grissom gave his wife a smile, "Sounds like he knows what he wants."

          "No different than his father."

          "_Or_ his mother," Gil replied with a raised eyebrow.

Catherine laughed quietly as she looked up at the Grandmother clock in the corner, next to the entertainment center, "Are you going to bed now?"

Grissom shrugged, "I will when I get tired."

          "Well, until then will you go wake Lindsey up? The bus will be here in an hour."

Grissom gave his wife one more grin before going up the stairs and to the right. He entered the pink and white room of ten-year-old Lindsey Marie Willows. When Catherine and he had first been married, he'd been a little self-conscious about being in the young girl's room. The innocence of the roseate and alabaster room almost seemed defiled by his presence. His dark clothes and serious way of life seemed to soil it. After a while, he'd gotten over it and realized his sheepish feelings were doing no good.

So it was now he could enter his stepdaughter's room without the same pang of self-consciousness. He moved to the small twin bed, seeing only little bits of blonde hair poking out from under the pink and white daisy comforter.

He touched her shoulder gently, "Lindsey. Lindsey, wake up."

The blue eyes of the little girl fluttered open, and a smile formed on her lips.

          "Good morning, Uncle Grissom," she said, grinning at the man she adored.

Grissom smiled, "Morning, Linds. It's time to get ready for school."

Lindsey nodded, and grabbed Grissom's sleeve before he could leave, "Uncle Grissom," she said, looking up at him from her bed, "This weekend, will you teach me how to hold Dylan?"

Grissom looked at her questioningly. Lindsey rolled her blue eyes and smiled at him.

          "Mommy said I could hold Dylan sometime as long as you or her were there. Will you help me?"

Grissom's face relaxed, and he smiled, "Of course."

Lindsey gave her stepfather a large smile as he left the room and she went about deciding what to wear to school that Friday morning.

Grissom re-entered the living room and found the TV off and Dylan in his crib. Grissom walked to the kitchen, finding his wife beating pancake batter and bustling about to prepare breakfast for her family.

          "You know what Lindsey just asked me?"

          "What's that?" Catherine asked as she poured the pancakes and sprinkled chocolate chips in them.

Grissom sat down at the little island in their kitchen and clasped his hands, "She asked me to teach her how to hold a newborn."

Catherine laughed quietly, "Like you would know."

Grissom smiled, "Exactly."

          "Well, I'm guessing she's just taking every advantage to spend time with you. It makes sense, considering how long you work. By the way, how is it going?"  
          "Remarkably enough, most of the cases are occurring during Ecklie's shift."

Catherine grinned, "No kidding. Talk about a three-sixty."

Grissom nodded, "It's good though, considering you're not there."

          "Hey Mommy!" Lindsey called as she bounded down the stairs in blue jeans, a pink belt, and a white shirt with pink stripes on it and a white collar.

          "Morning, sweetie," Catherine said as she turned away from the griddle and wrapped Lindsey up in a bear hug, "Did you sleep well?"

Lindsey nodded as she ran off to the bathroom to brush her hair, wash her face, and brush her teeth.

Grissom grinned as Lindsey disappeared from view, "I swear, she gets more and more like you every day."

Catherine laughed, "Well, don't be passing off the blame too quickly – she's acting more like you as well."

          "How is that? My genes weren't passed down to her. Unless of course it's because she spends so much time around me-"

          "Gil, I wanted to talk to you about something," Catherine began, but was cut off as Lindsey re-entered the room and breakfast began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Grissom asked after Lindsey had hugged them both and ran down the driveway to the bus stop.

Catherine sipped her coffee and let out a deep breath, "I want you to adopt Lindsey."

There was a silence that seemed to pervade the entire house. Grissom's mind seemed to stop as he tried as hard as possible to comprehend what had just been said.

          "You want me to adopt Lindsey?" Grissom asked, trying to confirm what he'd heard.

Catherine nodded.

Grissom took a breath, "Why?"

Catherine took his hands in hers and said, "I know Lindsey had a father, and Eddie was great with her," Catherine paused and took a breath, "But now that he's gone, I want to make sure that if anything ever happens to me, Lindsey stays with you."

          "I see," Grissom said, looking at his wife.

          "I also want her to have your last name. I know we have Dylan now, and he'll have your name, but I want Lindsey to as well."

Grissom took a deep breath, "But she is yours and Eddie's daughter. Not mine."  
          "You're the biggest father-figure she's had her whole life," Catherine objected, "Half of the time, Eddie never even showed up to see her."

Grissom sighed. This was going to take a lot of thinking. There were so many angles to think about, and what about the repercussions that could result from this? It was almost too much to think about at one time. 

          "Well," Grissom said after many moments of silence, "I think before we decide anything, we discuss this with Lindsey."

Catherine nodded, "I agree. I can take care of that tonight. Gil, please don't feel like I'm pressuring you into this."  
Grissom shook his head, "You can't pressure me into much," he replied, a small smile coming to his face.

Catherine laughed, "I love you," she told him as she moved close to kiss him.

          "I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Warrick and Nick were walking down the sidewalk in Dellvista Heights, going to the closest neighbors to see if their security cameras had caught anything suspicious the night of the Fuller robbery.

          "This house would probably have the best shots of the Fuller's house," Nick commented as they walked up to the gate of the Jonathon Alberts' estate and requested entrance. 

Warrick nodded as they walked up the front steps and rang the front door bell. They could hear the shuffling of feet behind the door as a maid answered the door.

          "Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes, we're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. May we please speak to the homeowner?"

The maid allowed them into the front hall as they showed their Ids.

          "Wait one moment," the maid said as she left the room in search of her boss.

Nick and Warrick took in their surroundings as a tall, slim woman walked into the hall. She was about five foot seven, with pale skin and blonde hair. Her blue eyes pierced through everything they looked at. She was wearing a gray, A-line skirt with a white, frilly top and a gray clip in her hair.

          "May I help you, gentlemen?"

Warrick stepped forward, showing her his badge, "Warrick Brown, Nick Stokes. We're from the crime lab. You're Mrs. Alberts, I presume?"

          "Yes," the woman replied crisply, "How may I help you, Mr. Brown?"

          "Your neighbors, Mr. And Mrs. Joseph Fuller, were robbed last night."

Not one ounce of emotion flashed across the woman's cool face, "How dreadful. But what has that got to do with me?"

          "We were hoping we could get a copy of your security tapes from that night. Your house cameras would have the best shots out of the entire neighborhood because you are caddy-corner to where the Fuller's front gate is located."

          "Of course. I'll send Inga to get the tapes. Excuse me."

The woman left the hall, off in search of the Swedish maid.

          "Friendly people in this neighborhood," Nick commented as they waited for the woman to return.

Warrick rolled his eyes, "No kidding."

At that moment the quiet was interrupted by Nick's cell phone.

          "Stokes," he said, "Yeah. Okay. No, we're getting tapes from neighbors. Yeah. Of course we have a warrant. All right, we'll get back as soon as we can."

Nick hung up the phone and turned to Warrick, "Brass got the homeowner and his wife waiting in the office. We gotta get back to question them."

Warrick nodded, "After this, we'll have enough to get started."

Their conversation ended as Mrs. Alberts returned, four black VHS tapes in her hands, "I had Inga bring the tapes from that whole day and the morning after. I hope they will help."

          "Thank you, Mrs. Alberts. We'll return these as soon as we can."

          "There's no rush."

Nick and Warrick left the house with the tapes in hand not long after. Warrick climbed into the driver's seat of the Tahoe and backed out of the driveway.

          "How about a little sustenance before we get back to the lab?" Warrick asked, considering it was five-thirty in the evening and they'd come in an hour earlier.

          "Why not?" Nick asked as they drove to Diner 12. 

When they arrived, Warrick jumped out and went inside to grab their food. He ordered, noticing that the waitress that kept walking by was throwing glances at him. He looked at her nametag as he paid for his food and left.

          _Anisha_, he thought as he climbed back into the Tahoe, _I'll have to remember that._

The two CSIs left the diner ready to speak to the homeowners.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Grissom rubbed his temples. There was the letter. Laying right there on his desk. He didn't want to read it. It was every good supervisor's worst nightmare. He could barely look at the heading without his anger level rising considerably.

          _Mr. Grissom,_

_The opportunity for a promotion at the Las Vegas Crime Lab has recently presented itself. We are requesting a member of your team for the position. We have decided that out of the dayshift team headed by Conrad Ecklie, and the graveyard shift, headed by yourself, we would rather someone from your team get this position._

_We have also taken into consideration the imploration made by Conrad Ecklie in which he states he, "cannot spare the members of his team due to the undeniable fact that the graveyard shift has solved far more cases."_

_We are expecting the evaluations and tests you are to administer to be received by February 25. We'll need a final name by February 28 at seven a.m._

_Thank you for your time,_

_The Las Vegas Crime Lab Promotion Committee_

There was one thing for sure: someone from the Las Vegas Crime Lab Graveyard Shift was leaving the team.

For good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** What a good chapter, hey? LOL I'm working as hard as I can to get this story to you guys, BUT I want to take this kind of slow so it doesn't end too quickly! 

Next Chapter: Some Nick/Sara time (yay), Catherine talks to Lindsey, Case stuff, AND Brass finds out about the promotion. READ AND REVIEW, I love you ALL SOOOO MUCH!! J


	3. Bubba's Pool Hall

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** I'm having a lot of fun writing this! BE WARNED: There is a little fluff in this chapter, but it's not stupid-fluff, k?? READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          Sara woke up Saturday afternoon at three o'clock due to her ringing phone. She groaned, pulling her pillow off of her head and reaching for the phone. She looked at the I.D and answered.

          "Bubba's Pool Hall, eight ball speaking?"

She grinned as she heard Nick's laughter over the line, "What are you doing still asleep?"

          "I'm not late am I?" Sara said, sitting up straighter in bed.  
          "No," Nick replied, laughter still evident in his voice.

Sara groaned, "Nicky, it's three on Saturday afternoon, why are you waking me up?"

          "Would you believe I wanted to hear your voice?"

Sara scoffed, laying back on her pillow, "No. Why did you call, really?"  
Nick laughed, "I don't know, just wanted to talk to you."

          "Well you talked to me, I'm going back to sleep."  
          "Come on, Sara!"

          "Nicky, I'm tired!"

Nick rolled his eyes, even though she couldn't see it, "So am I, but this bed is way too lonely."  
          "Well get a dog, because I'm not getting out of bed!"

Nick laughed, "Yeah right."

          "Goodnight, Nicky."

          "Sara, come on," he pleaded as he heard her groan.

Sara pulled her blankets up over herself.

          "Nicky, you know I love talking to you, but I really am tired."

          "All right. I'll see you tonight."

Sara yawned, "Yep."

          "Goodnight, babe."

          "'Night, cowboy."

Sara hung up the phone and laid her head back down on the pillow. She smiled as a picture of Nick flashed through her mind and she fell back to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi Mommy!" Lindsey called as she entered the house that afternoon.

          "Shhh sweetie, Dylan is sleeping," Catherine said as she hugged her daughter.

          "Uncle Grissom is going to teach me how to hold Dylan when he gets home!" Lindsey informed her mother in a whisper.

          "I know, sweetie. Let's go upstairs, I have to talk to you and you need to get changed."

Lindsey quietly went up the stairs with her mother following.

Lindsey quickly changed out of her school clothes and sat on her bed with her mother.

          "I'm not in trouble, am I?" Lindsey asked quietly.

          "Of course not, sweetie," Catherine told her daughter as she pulled the little girl into her arms.

          "Good," Lindsey said, "Because I didn't do anything."

Catherine laughed as she looked at her daughter.

          "Linds, do you know what adoption is?"

          "Adoption?" Lindsey asked, "I think so. A girl in my class named Amelia was adopted. She's Chinese but she lives with Americans."

          "Yes, Linds, that's one type of adoption. When a child with no parents gets adopted, they go to live with new parents. But there is another kind of adoption."

          "There is?" Lindsey asked, looking at her mother.

Catherine nodded, "Yes. I'm going to try and explain this, and if you don't understand, tell me, okay?"

Lindsey nodded as she waited for her mother to continue.

          "You know how when Daddy and I were married, I had his last name?"

Lindsey nodded, "Willows."

          "Exactly. And when you were born, you had that name too.

"But now that I'm married to Uncle Grissom, do you know what my name is?"

          "Catherine... Grissom?" Lindsey said, using deductive reasoning to find the one name her mother would have.

          "Yes. Uncle Grissom and I have the same name now. And Dylan has that name too. But you don't."

          "I know," Lindsey said, her voice getting smaller.

          "But," Catherine said, "If Uncle Grissom adopted you, you could have that name too."

          "But I already have parents. You and Daddy."

Catherine nodded, "Yes, you have me, and you still have Daddy, even though he isn't here. But if Uncle Grissom adopted you, he wouldn't be Uncle Grissom any more."

          "Would he be my new dad?"

          "Yes, he'd be your dad, but he would never replace Daddy."

Lindsey thought for a moment, "So I would get adopted, but not really?"

Catherine laughed, "Yes, pretty much. If Uncle Grissom adopted you, he would legally be your dad."

          "Legally?"

          "It means the rules would say he's your dad."

          "So I could give him something on Father's Day?"

Catherine laughed, "Yes, you could. He wants to adopt you, Linds, but he wanted to ask you first. Would you want to be Lindsey Grissom, or are you happy with Lindsey Willows?"

Lindsey sat for a moment, looking at her pink carpet.

          "May I tell you before bed?" She asked her mother.

          "Sure, Linds. Take as long as you want."

Lindsey nodded, "Thanks Mommy."

          "You're welcome, sweetie. I love you."

          "I love you too, Mommy. And I love Dylan. Is it okay to love Uncle Grissom?"

Catherine laughed at her daughter and hugged her close, "Of course it's okay to love Uncle Grissom. I love him, and Dylan loves him too. So you can."

Lindsey hugged her mom as her little mind raced through what her mother had told her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "Have you had anyone in the house that may have robbed you?" Warrick asked as Nick watched from behind the glass.

          "I don't remember anyone," Mr. Joseph Fuller said as he wiped his forehead.

          "How long have you and Mrs. Fuller been married?"

          "Two years," Mr. Fuller replied, "Since we were twenty."

          "Young," Nick whispered to himself, "Carefree. Maybe care_less_."

Apparently Warrick was thinking along those same lines, considering he asked, "Do you always lock the door when you leave?"

Mr. Fuller looked taken aback, "Yes, always. I also set the alarm _and _there is gate around the property."

          "Does anyone know the number for the gate or the alarm system?"

Mr. Fuller shook his head, "No. Only my wife and I."

Brass exchanged a look with Warrick before saying, "All right, Mr. Fuller, you can go. But we may need to talk to you later on, so we'll be in touch."

          "Thank you," Mr. Fuller said, "Please, please find who did this," he added as he left the room.

Warrick looked toward the glass where he knew Nick was. If he knew Nick like he thought he did, Nick was thinking the exact thing he was. Warrick stood as he and Nick went to the other interrogation room to speak to the homeowner's wife.

~*

"The wife just recently came back from Canada," Warrick informed Nick as they headed toward the interrogation room, "And I looked up all six houses. Apparently, all six have been entered and appraised and stuff by the very same freelance real estate agent."

Warrick held up a photograph of a thin, pale man with slicked-back black hair, sharp black eyes, and a pointy nose.

          "Suspect?" Nick suggested.

          "That's what I thought," Warrick replied, "Plus, I still say the wife had something to do with it too."

          "Theory?" Nick asked as they stopped outside the room.

Warrick scratched the back of his neck, "Well, those alarm systems are good, and the thief seems to get in and out without being seen as suspicious or without getting caught by anyone. And the wife is kind of a social butterfly. I'm thinking she knew the gate number and security codes for all those houses. I'm saying the real estate phony goes through the houses, maybe with a hidden camera or something, to learn his way around. That makes the robberies quick and almost fool-proof."

          "Possible," Nick replied as he made for the hidden room, "But we need evidence to back it, 'cause you know what Griss is like about theories.. Afterwards we'll get Brass to see if he can bring in the agent."

Warrick nodded as he entered the room.

          "Hello, Mrs. Fuller, I'm Warrick Brown, CSI."

          "Hello, Mr. Brown. I do hope the investigation is coming along."

          "We believe it is. I just have a few questions for you."

          "All right."

          "What were you in Canada for?"

Mrs. Fuller looked calm and collected. She was a very attractive woman, with red hair and bright green eyes, and a very charming smile.

          "My sister was getting married. I was invited, but Joseph couldn't make it."

          "Work?" Warrick questioned.

          "Yes," she replied.

Warrick held up the picture of the real estate agent, "Do you know who this man is?"

          "Um, I believe he was the real estate agent that came to appraise the house and land," Mrs. Fuller replied.

In Nick's opinion, she was far too calm for a woman who's belongings had been stolen. However, he reserved any more judgement until they got evidence to back up Warrick's theory.

          "Would he know your gate number or security code?" Warrick asked.

Mrs. Fuller shook her head, "Absolutely not," she replied, "Only Joseph and I know the codes."

          "And there is no way the agent could have gotten them?"

          "Not unless he recorded them or was looking over my shoulder," Mrs. Fuller replied, "Which is possible, considering he was taller than I am."

          "Mrs. Fuller-"

          "-Please, Mr. Brown, call me Angela."

          "All right, Angela, are you familiar with the Edward Andersons, Andrew Hiltons, Jeremy Stevensons, Jas Devlins, Richard Richardsons, and the Kevin Micalsons?"

          "I believe so. They're all neighbors of mine. I'm part of the neighborhood book club, and all of their wives are in it. Why?"

          "Their houses were also robbed. And just as cleanly as yours was."

          "Oh dear," she replied, and Nick didn't buy the shocked surprise on her face. He personally thought it was fake.

          "Do you have any idea who could have done this?" Warrick asked, clearly seeing if she could suggest the agent.

          "No," she replied, shaking her head, "I have no idea."

Warrick and Nick both bought that as an answer.

          "Thank you, Mrs. Fuller. We'll be in touch."

          "Thank you, Mr. Brown," she replied as the guard escorted her out of the interrogation room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So you're saying I have to tell the team and they can apply for it?"

          "Exactly."

          "And then _I_ have to choose one of them to get it?"

          "Precisely."

          "Why not from day shift? Ecklie has plenty of people he can give this to."

          "We want someone from the night shift. Ecklie claims he needs all his people."

          "_He_ needs all his people? My wife is out for another six months at least _and_ two of my CSIs are going to Dallas for a week in March!"

Grissom shook his head, as the man said, "I'm sorry. There's nothing we can do."

 "This is impossible. Ecklie has twelve people. I'm short one and I have two leaving. You have to get Ecklie to give it to someone."

          "The choice is the night shift," the man said over the phone line, "We'll need the final decision by the decided time."

And with that, the man hung up.

Grissom placed the phone back in its cradle and put his fingers on his temples, already contemplating who would go. Catherine was the veteran CSI - he himself couldn't go because he was the head. But, Catherine needed to work nights. If she got the promotion, she'd be working in the daytime, and then their son would be being raised by Catherine's sister.

Warrick worked well with Greg _and_ Catherine. Warrick, however, could handle anything. But Grissom still wanted him on the team. Warrick was their best audio/visual technician, and Grissom couldn't afford to get rid of him.

And that's what it felt like. It felt like he was having to choose who to kick off the team.

Nick. Nick could handle the switch. Plus, Nick had good instinct and got along with pretty much anyone. But in a way, Nick was still green. Also, Catherine thought of him as more of a son. If Nick got the promotion, Catherine would definitely be upset. And so would Sara.

Sara. She could do any job anywhere. She was one of their best ever, and ever since Holly had died, Sara had done more than her share of work. It was almost like she was trying to prove she was worthy of working with them. Sara could do it. But she and Nick, while a couple, worked together easily and nicely. 

Grissom groaned. They all clicked. They complemented each other in ways that made them the most coveted crime scene investigators in the U.S. Now one had to get this promotion?

Grissom decided he needed to discuss this with Brass.

~x

          "What do you mean they're taking one of ours?" Brass asked after Grissom had informed him. Grissom handed Brass the folder, and Brass scanned its contents.

          "This can't be," Brass said, "Ecklie has a dozen people on his team, and we only have four for now!"

          "That's what _I_ said," Grissom replied, "But it seems they wanted someone from my team. Plus, Ecklie told them that he needs his people."

Brass laughed harshly, "We've solved half of the cases the day shift deemed 'unsolvable.' I don't know what he needs his people for - they don't even work."

Grissom shrugged.

          "I'll discuss this with them," Brass said, "I may be able to explain it to them. Until then you might as well inform the team of the possible promotion."

Grissom nodded as he picked up his case files and headed to the break room.

~x

          "So there's a possible promotion?" Warrick asked after Grissom had informed them.

          "Yes. One of you has to be promoted."

          "Why not Ecklie's group?" Greg asked as he made the coffee, "They have a dozen people."

Grissom shrugged, "They want one of you."

          "That can't be fair," Nick said, "We only have four people now that Catherine is home with Dylan."

          "That's what I said," Grissom informed them, "Brass is looking into it, and he's going to try and change some minds. Until then, I have to start deciding which of you is going to be promoted. Before I do, I want to know if any of you are remotely interested in it?"

Sara nodded, as did Nick. Luckily, neither saw each other nod.

          "All right," Grissom said, "But I want you guys to know that Brass and I are trying to get this switched to dayshift. We won't, however, if one of you really wants the promotion. Let us know if you decide you're more interested in a higher position, all right?"

Everyone on the team nodded as shift ended and they headed home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I'm trying to make these parts as long as possible, but you guys gotta remember I'm switching to different angles in the story: One part may be Nick, one may be Sara, the next Grissom, the next Catherine, the next Greg, and so and so forth, so please have patience with me!! ***Begs***

Next Chapter: Sara and Haylie's phone call, Grissom talks to Nick and Sara about the promotion, AND they find out each other wants the promotion! UHOH! R&R and I'll give ya more ;)


	4. Older Wives and Mothers

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Hey Sara!_" Haylie said after Sara answered the phone.

          "Hey Haylie, how are things?" Sara asked as she took the cordless back into the living room.

          "_I'm doing great, but the kids have colds_" 

          "Oh man, both of them?" Sara asked, remembering the adorable dimples of Haylie and Zach's daughter, Kaelyn, and the innocence of their newest addition, Devon Zachary.

          _"Yep, both of them,_" Haylie said, _"Devon didn't get it as badly as Kaelyn did."_

          "Well, in a way that's good," Sara said, watching as Nick lay his head back and closed his eyes.

          "_So what are you up to?"_

          "Not a whole lot, getting ready to go to bed. Just got back from work and we're moving along in the cases."

          "_That's good. I seriously have no idea how you stomach those things. When Kaelyn was younger I almost threw up every time she… did something."_

Sara laughed, "Haylie, you've always had the weak stomach."

          "_That's true,_" Haylie admitted, "_So how are you and Nick doing?"_

          "Really good," Sara replied, deciding not to bring up the promotion in this conversation.

           "_How serious are you about him?"_

          "Oh, well... pretty," she replied.

          "_Really? Is he serious about you?_"

Sara shrugged, even though Haylie couldn't see it, "I'm not sure."

          "_Well find out, DUH."_ Haylie laughed over the line, and Sara joined her. Sara decided to switch the subject before it became too serious.

          "So what's going on in June?"

          _"Oh right. Well, Zach's company is sending him out there for a week, and he thought since you live there he'd bring all of us."_

"Haylie, my apartment is only so big," Sara replied.

          "_Duh, Sara. He's staying at the hotel where the conference is for the week, and he suggested the three of us stay with you. You wouldn't mind have your sister, a five year old, and a newborn in the house, would you?"_

"Of course not," Sara said, "Just call me like a week in advance so I can get out of here."

Haylie laughed as the two said goodbye and hung up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                "So there is no way we can have it changed?" Grissom asked, "It has to be one of my team members?"

Brass nodded sadly, "Ecklie has told them that he needs his people _because_ your team is so much better."

Grissom shook his head, "Now he's using that against us."

Brass nodded again, "I've tried almost everything possible to change their minds," he informed Grissom.

          "What's the exception?" Grissom asked.

          "Well, the promotion committee has six members, but the Head's vote counts twice, and as far as I know he and two other members have not been present for the last three meetings."

          "So you're sayng we track down the missing members and try and talk to them before Ecklie?"

Brass nodded, "It's worth a try. Since you guys have cases, I'll take care of it. If I find the three, I'll ask for a meeting with them for you and Catherine."

          "Why Catherine?" Grissom questioned.

          "Both of you are the veteran CSIs," Brass said, "Just let Sara, Warrick, Nick, and Greg take care of Dylan and Lindsey for an hour or so."

Grissom almost found the suggestion humorous, but gave it some thought, "All right," he agreed, "If you can arrange it, we'll do it. But we only have three weeks until I have to submit a name. The regulations state if an appeal hearing with the promotion committee doesn't occur before the scheduled turn-in date, we're-"

          "-Shit out of luck?" Brass offered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Nicky, are you sure you want to try for this promotion?" Grissom asked him before shift started that night.

Nick nodded, "Yeah, Griss. I want it."

Grissom nodded, "All right. There is competition, Nick. You have to be on your game."

Nick nodded again, "All right. I will."

          "I'll most likely base my decision on who does the better job on their cases this time. If it's too close, the next case will determine it."

          "Okay, Griss. Thanks."

          "The other one is Sara, Nicky."

Nick looked up at his boss, "Sara?"

Grissom nodded, "She wants it too."

Nick swallowed and glanced at the ground, trying to hide his feelings, "Thanks for telling me, Griss."

Grissom nodded as he went off to find Sara, the other CSI interested in the promotion. When he found her, he told her the same thing.

          "Only one of you is getting it," Grissom reminded her.  
          "I know, Griss," she replied.

          "The other one is Nick, you know."

Sara's head shot up from her computer screen, "Nick?"

Grissom nodded, his face almost compassionate. He had a feeling this fight for the promotion would determine if Nick and Sara's relationship would last. He didn't want either one of them to get hurt, and yet he knew one would get it and the other would be left behind with the rest of them. Sara was like his daughter, and Nick was like his son. He didn't want either one to leave, but he didn't want their relationship to suffer either. He could only imagine if it were himself and Catherine in the same situation.

          "Thanks for telling me, Griss," Sara said as Grissom left for his office. He needed to call his wife.

~x

          "So they're both going for it?" Catherine asked after Grissom had called her that night."

          "Yes," Grissom replied. He feared for them; not just because they were involved together, but because he felt almost a father-figure complex over both of them, and he didn't want to see them have to go through the fight he knew was coming.

Catherine sighed, "I was afraid of this."

          "So was I," Grissom agreed, "This is going to be tough on them."

          "Yeah," Catherine said, "By the way, Lindsey told me tonight that she wants to go through with the adoption."

          "She does?" Grissom asked, truly surprised at the little girl's decision.

Catherine smiled at her husband's tone, "Yea, so tomorrow while she's at school I'm going to go get the paperwork for it."

          "Are you taking Dylan?"

          "No, Gil, I'm going to leave him home alone and pray he doesn't throw a party. Of course I'm taking him!"

Grissom grinned at his wife's playful sarcasm, "I was just checking."

          "I know, it's new to you. Don't worry Gil, this isn't my first big job."

Grissom sighed, "I know. Well I better get going, Sara got the final list of suspects in our homocide."

          "All right. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

          "I love you too. Goodnight."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Dana Tyler, Regina Michaels, Savannah Taylor, Denise Raines, and Mikala Vaughn," Sara said, as she wrote the five women's names on the white board in the lay out room, "All five involved in David Simmons' life at some point."

          "All right," Grissom said as he sat and looked at the list on the board, "How?"

Sara looked at the paper in her hand, "Dana Tyler was his fiancèe," she said, writing it under the woman's name, "He broke it off a month before the wedding. Regina Michaels is his first ex-wife. Savannah Taylor, a second fiancèe who never made it to the alter, Denise Raines was his second ex-wife, and Mikala Vaughn was his latest fiancèe."

          "When did he break it off with her?" Grissom asked as Sara finished labeling the women, "Or did he?"

          "No, he did," Sara replied, "About a month before he was murdered."

          "Well," Grissom said, "All had good reasons to murder him, but hers is the closest. Any one of them own a ranch, or at least livestock?"

Sara looked at her paper once again, "Yeah," Sara replied, "Actually, Mikala Vaughn's family owns Vaughn Stables twenty minutes outside Vegas."

Grissom nodded, "Suspect number one," he said, glancing at his watch, "We can't check it out now. We'll have the receptionist contact the family and ask if it would be all right if we talked to them tomorrow night. Would you mind coming in at nine tomorrow?"

Sara shook her head, "Not at all. I'll be here."

          "Good," he said, "by the way, you have to fill these out for the promotion."

Grissom handed her a stapled packet of papers, "All right, I'll have them on your desk tomorrow."

          "Thanks, Sara," Grissom said as the two left the layout room.

~x

By the end of the shift, Sara had had every intention to stay later and continue working on the case, but five minutes before shift ended Nick found her in front of the computer in the lab. She was concentrating on going through their victim's files and paperwork she had found. She didn't notice anything until Nick's hands were on her shoulders, massaging the muscles gently.

          "It's almost time to go," Nick told her as she nodded.

          "I know," Sara replied carefully, not sure if Nick knew she was going for the promotion as well, "I was thinking of staying."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Stay and be around Ecklie?"

Sara saved her work and shut the window down, "On second thought, going home sounds good too."

Nick laughed as they walked towards the locker room. He was acting cautious - he didn't know if Sara knew he was the other one going for the promotion. He decided if he didn't tell her and she found out from someone else, she would be hurt.

          "I'm going for the promotion," Nick quietly informed her as they removed their I.D.s and other things.

Sara slowed her movements as she heard the words that confirmed what Grissom had said.

          "I'm going for it as well," she replied as she picked up her black leather jacket and pulled it on. 

Nick could feel the tension between them, and Sara could as well. It was the first time in four months they had been uncomfortable, so neither of them were scared. If the promotion news had come when they were first together, it probably would have scared them both. However, since they knew each other and how each other thought, it eased the tension a little. Neither of them wanted to make things worse, so they decided not to speak about it any more. Just before Nick was about to say goodbye, Sara's cell phone went off.

          "Sidle," she said as she answered the phone, "Yeah, Cath. Well I was going to go home. Uh-huh. Yeah. Hang on let me ask," Sara turned to Nick, who was watching her, "Were you planning on coming over?"

Nick shrugged, "I wouldn't unless you invited," he replied, being every inch the gentleman he'd been raised to be.

          "Hold on another sec, Cath," Sara said as she covered the mouthpiece of the phone and closed the space in between herself and Nick.

          "You don't have to be invited, Nicky," Sara said, "That's why I gave you keys. I want you to feel free to come over whenever you want, all right?"

Sara ended her speaking by pressing her lips to Nick's for a quick, but meaningful kiss. Both of them knew that they each were trying to be careful, but also show each other they weren't angry.

          "All right," Nick said, "You go with Cath, though, or whatever she wants to do."

Sara smiled at him, "I'll talk to you later," she said as she shut her locker and finished talking to Catherine as she walked out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "I heard you and Nicky are going for the promotion," Catherine said as Sara rocked Dylan.

Sara nodded.

          "Have you guys talked about it?" Catherine questioned, looking at Sara carefully.

Sara shrugged, "Not really. We both just found out last night."

Catherine, whom had pretty much taken it upon herself to guide the younger couple, sighed, "Sara, you guys have to talk about it."

          "Why, Cath? Whoever gets it will move on, whoever doesn't stays," Sara said as she made faces at Dylan, who was smiling.

          "Sara, I have no idea how this will affect your relationship with Nick, but I know if it were me and Gil going for the same promotion, I would talk it over with him. Whoever doesn't get it is going to feel like the other person moved on without them."

          "Catherine, Grissom will decide by whoever is the better CSI."

          "Yes, and the other is going to feel inferior."

Sara didn't reply as she rocked Dylan gently, watching his brown eyes slowly slide shut.

           Sara and Catherine made their way into the kitchen, Sara taking a seat at the island and Catherine rummaging in her cabinet for some herbal tea.

          "Have you two said it?"

          "Said what?"

          "That you love each other?"

           "No."

          "Why not?" Catherine asked as she prepared the kettle.

Sara contemplated explaining her situation to Catherine, and decided to.

          "I've told men before that I love them, and they would reciprocate for a while. Then they would... I don't know, get bored I suppose, and leave. Every single time I told a man that, he left. I'm not going to do that any more."

Catherine couldn't help but grin a little. It was a simple case of trust. Sara didn't trust men any more. 

_          Well Nicky,_ Catherine thought, _you're going to have to prove yourself if you want her bad enough._

          "Well," Catherine said, standing nearby the stove so the whistle of the kettle wouldn't wake Dylan, "Were you friends or colleagues with the men before?"

Sara shook her head no.

          "There's a difference. You and Nick were friends and colleagues before you got involved."

          "That's true," Sara admitted, "And I know I'm running out of time. You can only be so old before you get married and have kids."

          "Hey, are you discriminating against older wives and mothers?"

          "Of course not," Sara said with a smile at Catherine's expression, "But I'm thirty-two, Cath. If I want to be married and have kids before I'm fifty, I have to get a move on, wouldn't you say?"

          "Yeah, I think you should get moving," Catherine agreed, "But not with the wrong man."

          "Are you saying Nick is the wrong man?" Sara asked.

          "Not at all. In fact, I'm waiting for him to propose," Catherine said as the kettle began to whistle a little, and Catherine quickly took it off the stove before it got any louder.

          "You're not the first person to say that," Sara informed her as Catherine handed her a cup and they sat at the kitchen table. Lindsey was already off to school, and Grissom hadn't arrived home yet.

          "I'm not?" Catherine asked, looking interested.

Sara shook her head, "Warrick, Nick's mom, my sister, and Nick's sisters Kayla and Christine."

          "Aren't you two going down in March for Christine's wedding?"

Sara nodded.

          "Well," Catherine said, "I think what you need to do is talk to Nick about the promotion. I'm not wishing you guys bad luck, but if your relationship makes it through the promotion, I'd say you've got a keeper."

Sara laughed, "Nick's always been a keeper. But is he right for me?"

          "Well, that I don't know," Catherine said, "That's something you'll have to find out for yourself."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** What do you guys think? I'm trying to cover a lot of the stuff early, cuz even after the whole promotion conflict clears up, Haylie still has to pay a visit AND Nick and Sara have to go to Christine's wedding. YES all of that is happening in this Volume! But don't worry your pretty little heads just yet – Volume III is in the works! ;)

Next Chapter: Catherine and Grissom begin the adoption paperwork, Greg meets a girl, and Warrick learns more about Anisha. READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! :-P hahaha


	5. I'm A Believer!

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** Do you guys like it? This is quite a neat lil fic – not too fluffy, but not too _non-_fluffy… get what I'm saying? LOL anyway, read on and review after and let me know what I'm doing wrong LOL if I'm doing anything wrong!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

**Music Credits:** I'm a Believer By: _Smash Mouth_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sara groaned to herself as her alarm went off that night. It felt like she had just gotten into bed and already she had to get up. She reluctantly climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. As she showered, she wondered many things. Everything Catherine had said earlier that day kept going through her mind. She thought over her's and Nick's relationship. She liked the direction it was going in. Things weren't going too fast, but they weren't going too slow either. They were taking things one step at a time, and Sara couldn't have been more comfortable.

Except maybe if they weren't _both_ going for the promotion.

~x

"All right, you fill out this pile, and I'll fill out this pile," Catherine said as she divided the papers, "It's crazy how much paperwork there is when you're trying to get your own biological daughter adopted by your second husband."

Grissom smiled at his wife's dry humor, "Where is Linds, anyway?"

          "Oh, she's sleeping over a friend's house," Catherine informed her husband.

          "On a school night?"

Catherine laughed and Grissom raised an eyebrow, "What is so funny?"

          "You're already worried and she not even eleven years old yet. Imagine what you'll be like when she's a teenager."

          "I don't think I'll worry about her as much as I will about Dylan," Grissom interjected.

          "I don't think so," Catherine shook her head, "Fathers always worry more about their daughters."

          "Is that scientifically proven?" Grissom asked.

Catherine shook her head again, "No, but they do anyway. My dad fussed over me much more than he did over my brother."

          "I think I'll worry about Dylan more because I know what boys think about when they're teenagers," Grissom said, looking at his wife.

Catherine laughed, "That's true."

          "But I suppose I'll worry about Lindsey her fair share as well, _because_ I know what boys think about when they're teenagers."

Catherine tried to control her laughter as she filled out her second form, "And Lindsey is pretty too - you're going to have to do what they do in Montana."

          "What's that?" Grissom asked as he worked on filling out his third form.

          "Carry a shotgun and two side pistols at all times," Cathernie replied with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Warrick and Nick walked into Diner 12 the following night after shift. Nick, who hadn't seen Sara at all for twenty-four hours, was handling it very well, in Warrick's opinion. He was used to seeing new couples dying of heart failure if they weren't together at least twice a day. However, Warrick knew Nick and Sara were different.

          "Are you going over to her place later on?" Warrick asked as a very attractive black woman seated them.

Nick shrugged, "Maybe."

          "Dude, what is going on? You seem like you don't care anymore!"

          "I do, War. But she's working so much, it makes me feel like she's put me second after the job or the promotion."

          "Nick, man," Warrick said after the same waitress took their orders and brought them coffee, "You gotta remember a lot about Sara. Before you two got together, her life _was_ the job. She had nothing to go home to and no other priorities before the job. It's going to take her a while to get into the rhythm of putting you in the mix."

Nick nodded, "You have a point."

          "And I didn't want to have to tell you this, but I have a bad feeling that this promotion is going to bring some tough times for you guys."

          "Why?"

          "You two are both so stubborn and competitive. And you both are awesome at your job. I feel bad for Griss. He has to choose between his two top CSIs."

          "Come on, Warrick. You could handle it too."

Warrick shook his head, "I'm not interested in leaving yet. Catherine and Grissom are still teaching me a lot. Plus, someone has to keep Greg under control."

Nick laughed and nodded, "That's true.

          "You just have to have patience with everything," Warrick advised his friend, "Sara's life has done a complete one eighty, man. Now she has a boyfriend to keep happy. It's new to her."

          "Not really. She dated Hank and some other guys."

          "But was it as serious as this is?" Warrick asked, his eyebrow raised.

Nick thought for a moment, "No, not really."

          "There's my point."

Nick nodded, "That makes sense. I'll be back, all right?"

Warrick nodded as Nick headed outside to make a call.

          "That was really nice," the waitress said as she walked up to the table and refilled Warrick's cup, "Encouraging your friend."

Warrick looked up at the woman. She was young with bright brown eyes and pretty brown hair. She almost reminded him of Tyra Banks.

          "Thanks, Anisha," Warrick said after looking at her nametag, "I try my best to take care of my friends."

          "Well I think that's great," she replied with a smile as she walked away.

Warrick blew out a long breath.

          _Wow,_ Warrick thought, _why do I feel so nervous now? She's only our waitress._

          "Sorry about that," Nick apologized as he returned.

          "Let me guess," Warrick said as he took a sip of his coffee, "You called Sara."

Nick blushed, but nodded.

          "And?" Warrick asked, looking interested.

          "I apologized."

          "Over the _phone_? Tacky."

Nick laughed, "Well, I had to do it while I had the humility."

          "Aww, how sweet," Warrick teased as the waitress brought their food.  
          "Thanks," Warrick said with a smile as she placed the plates on the table and walked away.

Nick looked at the waitress and then back at Warrick. He raised eyebrow suggestively.

          "Shutup, Nick," Warrick said with a grin.

They finished their food, and when Anisha came to bring the check, another slip of paper slid along with it.

Warrick didn't look at it until he had reached his apartment. The slip of paper had two words on it:

          _Call Me_

_      299-2394_

~x

          "Why would he apologize?" Sara asked her sister over the phone before she headed to bed.

          "_For what?" _Haylie asked.

          "Nick just called and apologized for not being more understanding, but he hasn't done anything that needed an apology."

          "_Maybe he was talking to someone and it made him realize he was thinking or feeling something he shouldn't be?"_ Haylie suggested. She wished with all of her heart that her younger sister would find the happiness she had. So far, Haylie had a very good feeling about Nick Stokes.

          "Good point," Sara said, become less confused, "Well, I just needed someone to say something sane."

Haylie laughed, "_I don't know how sane I am, but I'll take that as a compliment."_

Sara laughed as well as she and her sister hung up. It only took Sara two minutes to undress, wash her face, pull on a pair of gray shorts and a black tank top, and climb into bed. Just before she dozed off, she thought of how cold the bed was, and hoped Nick slept well that day.

~x

Sara was awakened at about one-thirty that afternoon by a very warm, spicy smelling, strong body climbing into bed with her.

          "It's about time that boyfriend of mine arrived," she said, her voice thick with sleep, but not sounding completely retarded.

Nick laughed softly, pulling her around so she was facing him. He kissed her gently, his lips meshing with hers for a second before he looked at her, "How do you keep from getting afternoon breath?"

Sara looked at him strangely, "What are you talking about?"

          "I can wake up at three in the afternoon and kiss you and you never seem to have bad breath!"

Sara grinned at him as she ran a finger over his lips, "Secret," she replied as she rolled over onto her side again.

          "Hey," he said, gently pulling her back, "I wasn't done with you yet."

Sara groaned, "Nicky, I'm tired."

          "And I want a kiss, your point?"

Sara laughed at his expression as she kissed him, "Why'd you come so late?"

Nick shrugged, "I got a couple hours of sleep, but I'm telling you, that bed is lonely without you, babe."

          "The feeling is reciprocated, now let me go to sleep." 

Sara covered her head with a pillow and Nick groaned.

          "All right, all right," Nick said, "but you owe me."

Sara turned onto her right side, Nick's arm finding it's usual place draped over her waist. There was silence for a minute or so when Sara spoke.

          "What were you apologizing for?" She asked.

Nick was quiet for a moment, but he quickly recovered.

          "I had been thinking some things that weren't fair to you," Nick informed her as she turned around to face him. She could barely focus on his face, considering his chest was in plain sight, along with his abs just above his black pants waistline.

          "What were they?" Sara asked.

Nick let out a big breath, "I had been feeling second best."

          "Second best to what?"

          "The job. Or the promotion, either one."

Sara looked at his regretful expression, and loved him even more for being so passionate. 

          "What made you change your mind?"

Nick shrugged, "Remembering before us, you were like that. It's a change, Sara. And no matter how much we hate change, it's inevitable."

Sara shrugged, "I don't know about you, but you're my number one priority at the moment."

          "Ditto," he replied with a grin.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else but not for me. Oh love was out to get me - that's the way it seems - disappointment haunted all my dreams. Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love - I'm a believer I couldn't leave her if I tried. I thought love was more or less a given thing. The more I gave the less I got woah yea. What's the use of trying? All you get is pain. When I wanted sunshine I got rain. Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind. I'm in love I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried."_

Greg unconsciously sang along to the Smash Mouth version of an old Neil Diamond/the Monkees classic, unaware that a woman was watching him.

"_Then I saw her faaaaace. Now I'm a believer. Not a traaaace of doubt in my mind. I'm in looooveee, I'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried..."_

Greg moved to finish analyzing the tire treads Sara and Grissom had brought to him. He wondered how in the hell that song had gotten onto his mix CD, but he shrugged it off.

          "Figures," he said to himself, "I would put something like that on my cd."

          "Actually, it's a classic," a female voice said. Greg looked up to see a brown haired, brown eyed woman in a lab coat standing in the doorway.

          "Hel-_lo_," Greg said, smiling at her.

          "Hi," she said, a friendly smile gracing her lips, "I'm Maile."

          "Maile," Greg said, looking back at the sheet that was printing, "That sounds Hawaiian."

          "That's right," she replied with a smile, "Maile Kowani."

She held out her hand, and Greg shook it gently, "Greg Sanders. Are you a lab assistant?"

She nodded, "CSI Level one. I was sent up here to get something from ballistics."

          "Ahh, I see." Greg took the sheet out and motioned to the door, "would you like to walk with me to my boss's office?"

          "Sure," she said, as they headed toward Grissom's office. 

          "Where's your team?" Maile asked as they made their down the halls at a leisurely pace.

          "We work graveyard shift," Greg said proudly, "Everyone except Grissom and I have gone home."

          "Will you be leaving soon?" Maile asked him.

Greg nodded, "After I give this to Griss."

They reached Grissom office. He was sitting at his desk looking through Nick and Sara's files. He was paying most attention to the cases each of them had worked. Some of them had been very important cases, and both Sara and Nick had done well on them.

Greg knocked on the door jamb, "Hey boss, I got that tire tread match you wanted."

Grissom took the paper Greg offered, and nodded, "Thanks Greg. Who's this?"

          "Oh, this is Maile Kowani, she's a CSI Level One."

          "Nice to meet you, Ms. Kowani. I'm Gil Grissom."

          "It's a pleasure, Mr. Grissom. Congratulations on the Vileston case. That was brilliant work."

          "Thank you very much," Grissom replied with a smile.

          "I'll see you tonight, Boss," Greg said as he prepared to leave.  
          "Oh, Greg, Sara and I will be in at nine - we have to go talk to a family about our case, so Warrick's in charge until I get back."

Greg saluted with a smile as he and Maile made their way out of Grissom's office.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Aww lol All of them are pairing off! Clichè, but come on would you want Warrick and Greg dating or something? EWW! LOL no offense to ppl who write slash, but my kitchen door doesn't swing that way! :-P anyway…

Next Chapter: Christine calls Sara, Nick voices his feelings for Sara (but she doesn't reciprocate, so be warned) and.. well a lil other stuff hahaha just wait and see!


	6. Whatever You Say, Romeo

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** Do you guys like it? This is quite a neat lil fic – not too fluffy, but not too _non-_fluffy… get what I'm saying? LOL anyway, read on and review after and let me know what I'm doing wrong LOL if I'm doing anything wrong!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello?" Sara said as she answered the phone. She'd finished warming up and had just started on her treadmill when her phone rang.

          "_Hey Sara!"_

          "Hey Christine! Wow it's been a while since I talked to you, how are you?"

          "_I'm great - really busy trying to plan the wedding, but it will be worth it._"

          "Did your mom give you my measurements?"

          "_Oh yeah, that's all taken care of, don't worry_."

          "All right. What are you up to?"

          "_Not a lot, taking a much-needed break, how about you?"_

          "Working out a little before taking a shower and getting some sleep."

          "_I'm surprised you get any sleep when dating my brother,_" Christine said with a laugh.

Sara giggled, "Why?"

          "_He isn't calling you all the time, or stopping by a lot or anything?"_

_          "_Oh no, he calls, and he stops by, but we're not attached at the hip."

          "_Is he there?"_

          "No, I'm thinking he's at his place sleeping."

          _"Think I should call and wake him up?"_ Christine asked mischeviously.

Sara laughed, "No, that would be mean! He works nights, remember."

          "_Well, so do you but you're not asleep."_

          "I'm not tired yet," Sara replied.

          "_Good point. So, are you guys moving in together yet?"_

          "No. We talked about it on the way back from Dallas, and we both agreed that when we've been together for while, we'd talk about it again."

          "_How long is 'a while'?"_

Sara shrugged, "I don't know. It's been four and a half months already."

          "_Yeah,"_ Christine agreed over the phone, "_Last time I talked to Nicky, he said something about a promotion._"

          "Yeah," Sara confirmed, "Both of us are going for it."

          "_Uh oh,_" Christine said.

          "That is like the twelfth 'Uh-oh' I've gotten in a week. What is the big deal?" Sara asked.

          "_Well, you're both really competitive and stubborn_, _but you're both great at what you do too. I'll be surprised if you don't kill each other over it._"

          "We won't _kill_ each other over it," Sara replied, "It's not that big of a deal. I'm not even really sure I want to leave the team we have."

          "_Yeah, I wouldn't want to go either_," Christine agreed.

The women talked for a while longer before Christine let Sara go finish her workout and get some sleep.

          "_Kayla said she'll be calling sometime soon,_" Christine informed her brother's girlfriend before hanging up.

Sara shook her head as she went off to finish up and hit the sack.

~x

Nick felt her warm, thin body underneath his arm when he awoke at eight o'clock that evening. He'd come earlier that afternoon and found her asleep, so he'd decided not to disturb her and instead joined her. Nick closed his eyes with a small smile. She was amazing - she made every inch of his being feel more alive than anything. For him, it was the greatest feeling in the world. He silently wondered if he should thank Vanessa for leaving him. If she hadn't, he would be married to her (or divorced) at that moment. Instead, he was laying in bed with her. 

Nick quietly sighed as he felt her shift as she woke up.

          "'Evening, beautiful," he greeted her with a grin.

Sara scoffed, "Yeah, you're desperate if you think your girlfriend is beautiful when she just wakes up."

          "You are," Nick replied.

Sara rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Romeo."

Nick laughed as he looked into her eyes. They lay on their sides, staring at each other.

          "Sara," Nick said, "I love you."

Sara couldn't decide whether to smile or scream. She didn't want this to come out _now!_ She wasn't ready! What if she told him and he left?  
          _It'd be de ja vu, that's what,_ she thought. She frantically tried to think of a way to avoid saying it while he waited for a response.

          "We have to get ready for work," she said, getting ready to get out of bed.

Nick gently grabbed her arm and looked her in the eyes, "Sara, why do you refuse to tell me anything?"

          "Nick, what are you talking about?"

          "You tell me a lot of things, but you never tell me how you feel."

Sara looked at the clock, "Listen, Nick," she said, "We really have to get ready."

          "Sara," Nick pleaded as she walked toward the bathroom.

She stopped and looked back at him. He looked helpless, and it was strange to see him that way. She wanted so much to tell him, but just couldn't bring herself to do it. So she walked to the bathroom, leaving her baffled boyfriend on the bed, wondering many things.

~x

Warrick dialed 299-2394 as he drove to work that night. He knew Anisha would already be at work, so he prayed she had given him her cell phone number.

          "Hello?" Her voice said,

          "Hey, Anisha, it's Warrick."

          "Oh, hi Warrick! Man, I've been waiting for your call."

          "I'm sorry, I've been really busy at the lab."

          "Yeah, I've seen the stories on the news. So, what's up?"

          "Well, I wanted to know if you were free Saturday night?"

          "That depends on what I should be free for?"

          "Dinner with me at seven?"

Anisha laughed, "Oh, well for _that_, of course I'm free."

          "All right. Do you want me to pick you up, or should I meet you there?"

          "Oh, umm... it's all right if you pick me up. Are you coming in to breakfast this morning?"

          "Yeah, I think so," Warrick said, "If I'm not, I'll call you."

          "All right, I'll give you my address when you come in."

          "Sounds good. I'll see you later."

          "Absolutely. Bye."

          "Bye."

As Warrick hung up the phone, he let out a long breath. It had been a while since he'd been on the dating scene, and he hoped he hadn't lost his touch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So the van belonged to Vaughn Stables?" Grissom asked as he and Sara analyzed the tire treads from the crime scene and the tire treads taken from the vehicles at Vaughn Stables.

          "Yeah," Sara confirmed, "The fibers match and so do the treads."

          "Good. We've got our transport vehicle. The only question now is who, how, and why."

          "Why is the easiest one," Sara replied, "Revenge. They were all pissed off when he broke their hearts. It seems to me they figured homocide was the cheapest and easiest therapy."

          "Not if they end up serving life for it," Grissom objected, "But you do sound like you're speaking from experience."

Sara didn't reply to this comment.

          "You are," Grissom answered his own thought, "I can tell you are."

          "So I've had a few bad relationships in the past," Sara said as she paper-clipped the matching tire-tread papers together, "It doesn't matter now."

          "It does if it keeps you from moving on in current relationships," Grissom said as they walked to the file room, "Seems everyone on this team tells Catherine everything, and that of course gets repeated to me. From what it sounds like, you haven't told Nick you love him."

          "How the hell does everyone know this?" Sara asked in quiet anger.

          "Catherine," Grissom repeated, "She knows all."

Sara couldn't hide the grin on her face, but tried her best to get rid of it, "Yeah, so I haven't said it yet."

          "I was the same way," Grissom informed the younger CSI, "I thought I couldn't tell anyone anything until I owned them. To me, I had to own everything. Girlfriends, possessions, everything. Nothing is _owned_. Everything is borrowed to enjoy for the moment. You're afraid of being owned, Sara. Afraid of pain, and most ironically, afraid of happiness."

Sara absorbed what she was being told. 

          "I have to show you something," Grissom said, as they filed the evidence and left the room. Grissom walked with her toward the trace lab. Greg, however, was no where in sight. Grissom picked up a large beaker, and filled it with lukewarm water.

After it was halfway full, he placed it on the counter and motioned toward it. 

          "Put your hand in there," Grissom said.

Sara raised an eyebrow at him, but did as she was told. 

          "What does it feel like?"

          "Water," Sara replied, preparing to take her hand out of the water.  
          "Ah," Grissom said, and Sara put her hand back in.

          "Is it warm? Comfortable? Nice?"

Sara nodded.

          "Now grab a handful."

Sara raised her eyebrow, but proceeded to try.  
          "Come on, Sara. Grab a handful of that water, and hold onto it. Squeeze it tight - hold onto it. Come on."

Sara tried several times, each time getting more and more frustrated. Little did she know that when Grissom had done the same thing with Nick, he'd also gotten frustrated.

          "Why can't you grab me a handful?" Grissom asked.  
          "Because it's water," Sara replied, "It's impossible."

Grissom smiled wisely, "Of course it is. It's the same with happiness. If you try to grab it and hold onto it, you won't get it."

          Grissom handed her a towel, and placed his hand in it, "See? The water is warm, comfortable, pleasurable. But it isn't if I try to grab it and hold onto it."

Sara quickly got the point of what she was being told.

          "You have to let go. Every second of warmth, comfort, and pleasure is a gift. It can be taken away, or given again. But if you try too hard, it's not warm or comfortable or pleasurable."

Sara nodded as Grissom dried his hand.

          "You have to just let go. You can't hide from your past, Sara. If you were hurt, then learn from it. My guess is you tried too hard to hold on to every one of them, and it pushed them away. And if you're not careful, and if Nick isn't careful, the same thing will happen again, and you two will never work. You'll end up frustrated, alone, and unhappy."

Grissom spread his arms out in a carefree manner, "Just let go of everything. If you love him, tell him, and if you don't try to hold onto him, you'll be able to enjoy his presence."

Grissom, of course, had changed this lesson so that it would fit when he spoke to Nick. Nick's response had been a nod, and a grateful smile to his boss.

          "Thanks, Grissom," Sara said, "It's definitely something to think about."

Grissom smiled as he watched the woman he almost called daughter walk down the hall and out of sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_I used to be the kind of guy who never let you look inside at the smile when I was crying. I had nothing but a lot to lose, thought I had a lot to prove, in my life there's no denying. Goodbye to all my yesterdays. Goodbye, so long, I'm on my way..."_

          "Another classic," Maile said as she entered the Trace lab again to find Greg singing along with Bon Jovi.

Greg shrugged, "I know how to pick'em."

Maile laughed, "I'll bet."

          "To what do I owe the honor?" Greg asked as he worked.

Maile shrugged, "Just wanted to see what song you were playing this time."

Greg grinned, winked, and said, "Well, you feel free to drop by anytime you want."

Maile nodded, "I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** LOL I have so much fun playin with you guys' emotions! One minute it's serious drama, the next it's lesson-learning time, and then GREG! Ahahah being an author has it's perks! Anyway, y'all know that lesson I had Grissom teach Sara and Nick? Well, my dear Daddy-O taught me that one when _my_ life was confusing and I was running from things, so that is a true life lesson that my Daddy dear taught me, so learn from it, y'all. It'll save you guys time and tears! ANYWAY…

Next Chapter: Promotion stuff, Grissom teaches Sara and Nick a lesson, Catherine talks to Gil about Nick and Sara, and someone from Nick's past shows up at the lab and causes some trouble between Nick and Sara! UHOH read on and lemme kno who you think it is ;)


	7. Running Away

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the "Next Chapter" thing last chapter – Grissom already _taught _the lesson, DUR! LOL anyway, do you guys like it? This is quite a neat lil fic – not too fluffy, but not too _non-_fluffy… get what I'm saying? LOL anyway, read on and review after and let me know what I'm doing wrong LOL if I'm doing anything wrong!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

**Music Credits:** Running Away By: _Hoobastank_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why do you think you deserve this promotion?" Grissom asked as he filled out the evaluation for Nick. This was one of the toughest things he'd ever had to do. He'd already evaluated Sara, and as far as he was concerned, she'd done very well.

          "I've worked to my full potential ever since I started here. I'm dedicated to my work, and I am ready to move on to bigger and better things."

Grissom was very tentative with the next question, and reminded himself to put in a suggestion that they cut it in future evaluations.

          "Why do you believe you are more fit than the other candidate?"

Nick took a deep breath. He was afraid of this. Now he had to talk about how he was better than Sara.

As Grissom waited for Nick's answer, Sara's floated into his mind.

          "_While Nick is a very dedicated, loyal, hard-working individual, he tends to become too involved with the people rather than with the evidence. He believes people, and tends to follow his gut rather than follow the evidence. While they may be an attribute outside the office, it is one of his weaknesses when working a case."_

Grissom _hated_ having to ask this of them, and felt a burning anger toward whoever wrote that question.

          "Sara is one of the best CSIs I've ever known," Nick said carefully, "But rather than ending a case when it has been turned over to the D.A, she tends to think she needs to follow it all the way through. She doesn't include people's accounts or knowledge in her theories and logic, which makes it more difficult for her to make links between evidence and suspects."

The words nearly made him sick. He _hated_ having to defame Sara like that, but it had to been done for the job.

The questions from that point on didn't bother him as much as that one did. He realized he was going to have to fight her to get this position.

The question was: was it worth it?

~x

          "I think they'll end up married one day," Catherine informed her husband after he told her what he'd taught Sara and Nick the previous night. It was Friday and Grissom could finally sleep at the same time as his wife.  
Grissom shrugged, "We have no way of knowing that for sure."

          "I know," Catherine said as she climbed into bed with Grissom, "But they're perfect for each other."

          "You should have seen the looks on their faces when they found out they had to say something _against_ each other. I thought Sara would cry."

          "Well, if I had to defame you for a job, I would probably come close to crying too." 

Grissom smiled as he kissed his wife goodnight, "Tomorrow I'll be going in at nine for about an hour or so. We can't do anything with the case until the family returns from their trip to Los Angeles."

          "The Vaughns?"

          "Yes."

          "Why not check out the other suspects?"

          "At the moment, the other women aren't suspects."

Catherine nodded, "Oh, I see."

          "Sara and Nick have to come in for a test as well," Grissom said darkly.

Catherine sighed, "Dark times are coming for them."

Grissom nodded sadly, "I believe you're right."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*I don't want you to give it all up. Leave your life collecting dust. And I don't want you to feel sorry for me. You never gave us a chance to be. And I don't need you to be by my side and tell me that everything's all right. I just wanted you to tell me the truth. You know I'd do that for you. So why are running away? Why are you running away?*_

He just could not understand why she couldn't tell him what she felt. It had been 24 hours since he'd confronted her about it, and he hadn't had a chance to see or speak to her since. He was a passionate person - he _had_ to say what he felt. But she hid it, and it drove him insane. He tried everything to get her to open up even the littlest bit. He sometimes wondered why he put up with it, but it was a silly question because he knew the answer. He loved her. And love makes you do crazy things.__

_*Cuz I did enough to show you that I was willing to give and sacrifice. And I was the one that was lifting you up when you thought your life had had enough. When I get close you turn away, there's nothing that I can do or say. So I need you to tell me the truth. You know I'd do that for you. So why are you running away? Why are you running away?*_

She didn't know why she ran from him. Why she hid herself so deep inside that no one could see? It was a bad habit. A way of protecting herself from pain. But the down side was it also protected her from happiness. She wanted happiness, and she knew there was a price to pay. She just didn't know that if she gave Nick her heart, if he would use it to hurt her. She'd had it done before, and those experiences were what held her back.__

_*Yeah.. Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do. To make you change your mind. Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do. Is it a waste of time? Is it me? Is it you? Nothing that I can do to change your mind. So why are you running away? Why are you running away?*_

Nick needed to break through her walls. She had huge, strong walls built around herself, and if they were going to be together, he needed to get through those walls somehow. He just needed to figure out how. He wanted her - in every way someone could possibly want something. He didn't know why she was being so selfish - he'd been hurt as well, but he was still ready to love. To open his heart for someone.__

_*So why are you running away? Why are you running away?*_

She didn't know why she was being so unfair; Nick had been hurt too. His fiancèe had left him for his best friend. At that moment, Sara felt so awful she thought she would be sick. He had taken a huge risk in telling her he loved her, especially considering he had told Vanessa that and she'd deserted him. And here Sara Sidle was, acting like she was the only one in the whole world with such a problem.

          "You are pathetic," she told herself, "Just tell him you love him. He hasn't done anything except be there and love you, and here you are, acting all ungrateful and bitchy about it."

She resolved that the next time he came over or the next time she saw him, she would do it. She would tell Nick Stokes she was in love with him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Nick Stokes, you had a visitor at the front desk. Nick Stokes,"_ the receptionist said over the lab intercom. Nick excused himself from Warrick and Greg in the trace lab, and headed toward the front desk. 

What was waiting there was most certainly not what he was expecting.

          "She's over there," Tina informed him once he reached the front desk.

          "Thanks," Nick said as he walked over to where the visitor was sitting.

          "Nicky!" 

Nick was sure people on the top floor of the lab could've heard the annoying squeal of...

          "Vanessa," Nick said, "What are you doing here?"

          "Well, I told you I'd be coming to Vegas!" She said, smiling at him, "And here I am!"

          "Vanessa, what about yours and Teddy's wedding?'

Vanessa rolled her blue eyes, "Nicky, come _on_ - do you really think I would marry _Teddy_?"

          "Well I'm not sure, considering you can't seem to decide on one man," Nick replied, the cold edge evident in his voice.

          "Nicky, I'm here to be with you," Vanessa said, "I gave it a couple months so you could end that fling with that Samantha girl-"

          "Sara," Nick corrected her, "And it's not just a fling, considering we're still together."

          "Oh _Nicky_," Vanessa rolled her eyes, "You can't be serious."

          "Actually, I am. Now why the hell would you come to my job to tell me all of this at eleven-thirty at night?"

          "Because I'm heading to the Blue Note, and I want you to skip out with me."

          "Vanessa, this isn't like college. I can't just skip out of here. I have cases to do-"

          "Give them to Stacy," Vanessa interrupted, getting quite pushy with her demands.

          "Sara," Nick said, his anger level rising considerably. He, however, decided to follow Grissom's advice and let it all go.

          "What_ever_!" Vanessa said impatiently, "Come on, Nicky."

          "Vanessa, what part of _I can't_ don't you understand. There are two million people in this city, and about 990, 192 of them are men. Go find one."

And with that, Nick turned back to the desk, told Tina that if Vanessa caused any problem to call security, and then headed toward the locker room to calm down.

          "Oh, Nick," Sara said as she saw him walking toward the locker room, "I need to talk to you."

          "Now is not a good time," Nick warned her. She looked taken aback.

"Nick," Sara said carefully.

          "Sara, just give me some damn space!" He growled as he walked into the locker room.

Sara's blood boiled. She was ready to express her love for him right there in the office, yet he had told her he wanted space. It pissed her off royally, but instead of following him and speaking her mind like she wanted to, she walked away. 

          _Maybe I'm 'letting go' like Griss said,_ she thought to herself, _Whatever. This really pisses me off._

However, she made it through the shift without losing her cool, but as her blood pressure lowered, her anger intensified. She had thought over everything she was going to say, and had even taken the chance of telling him at work, but he couldn't talk. It would be understandable if he couldn't talk because of something with his case, but all he'd done was go into the locker room. 

Sara took a deep breath as she entered the locker room at the end of shift. Luckily, he was no where to be seen. She wasn't sure she had a good, logical reason to be angry with him, but at the moment all she wanted to do was go home and burn off the anger by running twenty miles on her treadmill.

(**A/N:** Now wouldn't you be pissed too if you were going to tell your beau something important, and he freaked out at you? I dunno about you guys, but that happens with my dad a lot - he freaks out at me for talking when I try to tell him stuff, and it pisses me off wicked. So if you think it's unrealistic, think: PROMOTION PRESSURE, LACK OF COMMUNICATION, PLUS THAT BLONDE BIMBO SHOWING UP. It all equals losing your cool)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"No music this time?" Maile asked as she entered the Trace lab at about seven-fifteen.

          "Not today," Greg said with a smile, "Because I'm just about ready to go home."

          "Oh, I'll have to come earlier from now on," Maile said with a wink.

          "I guess so," Greg replied with a smile, "Listen, Maile," he cleared his throat, "I was wondering if... maybe... sometime you would like to... get together... and ... hang out."

          "You mean, go on a date with you?" She said with a slight Hawaiian accent.

          "Yeah, pretty much," Greg replied with a grin.

          "Sure. Anytime," she said as she told him her phone number and left the lab.

~x

          "Check this out," Warrick said as he called Nick over the following night as they went through the Alberts' security tapes, "I think this may be our perp."

Nick looked at the screen and saw a tall man in a dark suit with a briefcase walk up to the front gate and press buttons on the security pad.

          "He knew the code," Nick concluded as the man walked through the open gate and out of sight."

          "I'll try and enhance it, but he never once looked this way, so I don't think there will be any good pictures of his face."

          "We've gotta try," Nick said, turning back to his work.

Warrick looked at his friend closely, "What's up, man?"

Nick sighed and looked at Warrick, "Vanessa showed up."

          "Who's Vanessa?" Warrick asked, getting ready to punch Nick if it was someone he was seeing besides Sara.

          "A girl I used to know who will not stop following me," Nick replied, "We used to see each other ten years ago and now she wants to get back together."

          "Something's telling me that's not all that's bothering you," Warrick said as he waited patiently for Nick to come clean.

Nick took a deep breath as he tried to continue working, "I freaked out at Sara."

          "What?! Why, man? You guys are under enough pressure – why add to it?"

          "I didn't mean to!" Nick protested, "She wanted to talk and the last thing I wanted to do was be near another female and I accidently told her I needed space."

Warrick shook his head, "Oh _no_, man! Women take that as 'I don't think we should see each other anymore,' DUH!"  
          "Why would they do that?" Nick asked, immediately becoming worried about what he might have done.

Warrick shrugged, "When you figure _that_ out, give me and every other man a call."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** GOOD GOING NICK! Hahaha some guys are just ignorant to what they do… oh well… it's not our fault we're hard to understand… anyways…

Next Chapter: Sara goes home and works off some stress, Warrick & Anisha after their date, and the first round of adoption papers go through! READ…AND..REVIEW

(I use... ellipses a lot... don't I...? HA...HA...HA... just...kidding...I'll...stop...now...) READ AND REVIEW! I luv y'all!


	8. Harder Than I Thought

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** Do you guys like it? This is quite a neat lil fic – not too fluffy, but not too _non-_fluffy… get what I'm saying? LOL anyway, read on and review after and let me know what I'm doing wrong LOL if I'm doing anything wrong!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It turns out Sara ran about ten and a quarter miles before she thought her anger was pretty much gone. Surprisingly enough, Nick had not called nor showed up during that period. Part of her felt insulted, and the other part felt relieved. She wasn't sure she wanted a full-blown confrontation at the moment. She was getting a water bottle when she realized that it was the day before Valentine's day,

          _Wouldn't it figure,_ she thought as she took a drink, _I get in a fight with my boyfriend the day before the day of the celebration of love._

          "Typical," she scoffed as she walked away and headed toward the shower. As the cool water ran over her, she realized maybe Nick hadn't been angry with her. Maybe something had happened to make him like that. There was only a week and a half left until Grissom had to decide who was getting promoted. Maybe it was that. Or maybe he got a phone call or something. A million possibilities ran through her head as she climbed out of the shower. Surprisingly enough she didn't feel that tight feeling of anger in her chest any more. Now she felt compassion. She wanted to know what had made him snap. He'd never done that before, so it must have been something pretty big.

Sara fell asleep that morning praying that God helped Nick get over whatever was bothering him. She also prayed for guidance and patience as the week came to a close and the countdown began.

~x

"I had a great time," Anisha said as Warrick walked her to her door.

          "So did I," Warrick said with a smile, "I'll call you sometime early next week."

Anisha nodded as Warrick kissed her cheek, "Goodnight," he said.

Anisha was extremely impressed that Warrick had not tried anything on their first date. Her opinion of him soared after that. She waved goodbye as he climbed back into his Tahoe, watching him pull out of her driveway, and thanking God she had had the nerve to finally talk to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"All right, yes. Thank you so much."

Catherine hung up the phone and immediately dialed her husband's number. It was Monday night and he was already at the lab. There were five days until the promotion turn-in.

          "Grissom," he said as he answered his phone.

          "The papers went through," Catherine informed him.

          "They did?"

          "Yes!"

          "That's wonderful. How many more rounds of them left?"

          "Two."

          "Well, we'll just have to hope they go through as smoothly as well."

          "That we will. Will you be home on time today?"

          "Doesn't look like it. Sara called in sick."

          "Oh no, it must be bad - she never calls in."

          "I know. Tina said she sounded awful."

          "I'll have to go over and check on her."

          "I'm sure Nicky will too."

          "How are they, do you know?"

          "Well, Nick talked to Warrick, who of course talked me to me and it turns out Nick's ex-fiancèe showed up here at the lab the other day and Nick took it out on Sara."

          "Oh great. Just what they need right now."

          "I know... if they make it through this, I'll be surprised."

          "Gil!"

          "I know that sounds harsh, but it's true."

          "I hope they make it, though."

          "So do I."

          "Well, I better let you go get to work. I love you."

          "I love you too. See you in the morning."

~x

Sara lay in bed just wishing she could fall asleep. This virus had hit her fast. She could barely talk, her she was stuffed up, and it felt like someone had kicked her in the temple several times with a steel-toed boot. It felt like if she could just remove her head, she would be good to go. No other part of her body hurt.

As she lay in bed, her mind wandered to what Warrick had called and told her that morning.

          "_Vanessa showed up at the lab."_

          "Vanessa?! What would she be doing here?"

          "_Apparently she came to try and talk Nick into leaving with her._"

          "Again? She never gives up."

          "_Who is she? Nick barely gave me any details."  
_          "Nick's ex-fiancèe."

          "_No kidding._"

          "She ran off with his best friend about ten years ago."

          "_Man, that's rough. And here she is ten years later trying to get back together with him?"_

          "Yeah."

Sara scoffed. Vanessa could try as long as she wanted. When Nick decided he didn't want something, it took a long time to change his mind, if you even succeeded. Sara felt disgusted with herself. 

_          That was unfair,_ Sara thought to herself, _getting all pissed off at him before you even learned what was going on. No wonder he blew up - he just wanted to have a few minutes alone, but **no** - you had to bug him._

Sara decided she needed to learn how to read signals people gave her. That had never been her strong point, but she decided for the sake of her personal relationships and friendships, she would learn. _Fast_.

Sara dozed off until about two a.m. She awoke, thankful that her nose was no longer stuffed. However, her head still throbbed and she tried to say something out loud, but barely squeaked anything out.

          _Damnit,_ she thought, _Well, it's been six hours - I better get some more medicine._

Sara got up and walked to her kitchen, thankful she'd put on warm pajamas: long baggy black pajama pants, a fitted long sleeve black shirt, and black socks; because it felt like the heat wasn't on. She checked, and it wasn't.

          "Duh," she squeaked to herself. She put a kettle on for some herbal tea as she got out some sore throat medicine and some aspirin. She took the meds as the kettle whistled. She grabbed a large mug and poured herself a generous helping in hopes to warm herself from the inside out. She walked over to her Laz-Y-Boy and pulled a maroon blanket over herself as she flipped on the T.V. There was nothing interesting on, so she settled for Jay Leno reruns. It wasn't the most intriguing program, but it was better than the Shopping Channel. As she watched, her mind wandered. 

          _Why hasn't Nick called, or at least dropped by? I haven't seen him in seventy-two hours!_

"Now you're getting obsessive," she told herself, "Just relax. He has his own life, you know."

At that moment, her phone rang. She looked around for it before realizing it was right in front of her on the coffee table.

          _You are losing your mind, Sara_,She told herself as she picked up the phone, coughed to clear her voice, and answered.

          "Hello?" she asked, still hating the sound of her voice.

          "You sound nice," a worried Texan voice said over the line.

          "Yeah, I'm ready to record an album, want a copy?"

Nick laughed, and Sara smiled. She avoided most uncomfortable situations by being sarcastic, but this one didn't work.

          "I'm sorry I haven't called or stopped by," Nick said.

          "Don't worry about it," Sara said, "I don't want you catching this."

          "I would risk it," he informed her.

Sara stayed quiet, silently praying for the right words to come when she needed them.

          "I also wanted to apologize for the other day," Nick told her sincerely.

          "I know," she said, "I found out what happened."

          "Well," Nick said, "I should have had more patience. You didn't do anything."

          "I didn't shut up and let you handle it," Sara objected.

          "Maybe so, but I still had no right freaking out at you."

          "I understand, Nick," she said, "There's a lot going on. I'm surprised I haven't freaked out at you yet."

Nick laughed, "Well I accept your early apology."

Sara smiled because it hurt too much to laugh.

          "Well, you'd better get back to work," Sara said.

          "Yeah, I guess so. Get better, okay? I'll be by later."

          "You don't have to. I don't want you to get sick."

Nick smiled at her worry, "I told you before, Sara, I'd risk it."

Sara rolled her eyes, "All right, whatever you say."

          "I'll see you later."

          "Bye."

It was only after Sara hung up that she realized he hadn't said 'I love you.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello, Mr. Severens, I'm Warrick Brown, CSI." Warrick said later on that night.

          "How can I help you, Mr. Brown?" The man with slicked back black hair, black eyes, and a pointy nose said as he sat in the chair in a crisp Armani suit, his pale hands folded on the table top.

          "Do you happen to know of a neighborhood called Dellvista Heights?"

          "Yes, I do," Mr. Davon Severens said, "I work with a lot of the homeowners."

          "Including the seven houses that have been robbed in the last two and a half months?"

Davon Severens raised an eyebrow, "There have been robberies?"

          "Yes. A total of 1.3 million dollars worth of items have been taken."

          "That's terrible."

          "However," Warrick continued, "At our most recent crime scene, we found blood we believe belongs to the thief."

          "How interesting," Mr. Severens said, sounding completely bored.

Nick remembered back two days ago when he and Warrick had been combing through the house once more for any clues.

          "Nick," Warrick had called, "Come and look at this."

Nick made his way to the kitchen, where Warrick was kneeling over a discolored floor tile.

          "What the hell is that?" Nick asked as he bent down as well.

Warrick pulled out his bottle of Luminol and sprayed the area generously. In a matter of seconds, the discolored tile turned purplish-blue.

          "Blood," Warrick said as he took a sample, "The question is, whose?"

          "Suspect or homeowner," Nick replied, "But where would they cut themselves?"

His question was soon answered as they discovered a sharp edge of the counter that was about a foot away.

          "Suspect steals the cutlery and then cuts himself on the counter, not realizing he bleeds on the floor. A maid or perhaps the homeowners find it and clean it up, but apparently not well enough."

          "It works," Nick said, "Now all we have to do is find a comparison."

Nick shook his head as he paid more attention to the questioning.

          "We believe the suspect had help from someone living in the neighborhood," Warrick said, "Which is why we need to ask you for a DNA sample."

          "What are you going to do?" Mr. Severens asked, "And do you have a warrant?"

          "We are going to swab some epithelial cells from your mouth, and yes, we do have a warrant."

          "Fine," Mr. Severens said, "Take your sample."

~x

"Wow, that was one weird movie," Maile said as Greg walked her to her front door.

          "Yeah. I didn't expect he could pull it off, but Ashton Kutcher really can play a serious character."

          "No kidding! I'm used to seeing him as Kelso on _That '70s Show!"_

          "Me too. You wouldn't expect him to be lead in a movie called _The Butterfly Effect_."

          "Exactly."

Maile looked at the ground, and then back up at Greg, "I really had an awesome time, Greg."

          "Me too. It was a lot of fun."

          "We should do it again."

          "Absolutely."

          "Just call me whenever."

          "All right. I will."

In one swift movement, Maile stood up straighter and kissed him gently on the lips.

          "Goodnight," she said as she smiled at him and walked into her house.  
          "Wow," Greg managed after he stood on her doorstep for another minute.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was Wednesday night. Sara had gotten better and Nick had yet to get sick. The real promotion pressure was building now that there were only two days left and Brass and Grissom had yet to schedule an appeal meeting.

          "Who do you think will get it?" Greg asked Warrick that evening as the two worked in the Trace lab.

Warrick shrugged, "I have a weird feeling something will happen."

          "But if it doesn't," Greg pressed, "Who do you think will get it?"

Warrick sighed, "I don't really know. But personally I think it's going to be Sara."

          "Really?" Greg replied, "I was thinking it would be Sara too."

Warrick nodded, "Nick's not going to handle it well."

          "Neither will Sara," Warrick said, fearing for his friends' relationship.

~x

"Hey Griss," Sara called as they combed through the Vaughn stables for any possible clue, "I think we have a very sloppy killer."

Grissom looked up to see Sara holding a Colt .45 automatic pistol.

          "I believe you're right, Sara," Grissom said, "Is it loaded?"

Sara opened the barrel and looked, "Missing only one shot."

Grissom raised an intrigued eyebrow, "Fits the murder weapon, plus it's here. The van, the hay, the gun - the corners of the triangle."

          "With Mikala Vaughn in the middle of it," Sara concluded as she and Grissom finished up and headed back to the lab.

~x

          "So how are you guys feeling about the promotion?" Greg asked Nick and Sara at the end of shift as they all entered the locker room.

Sara shrugged, feeling very uncomfortable with the topic. The fact that in forty-eight hours one of them was moving on and the other was staying behind was really starting to hit home.

Nick too was feeling the pressure. Part of him wanted the promotion so badly he could taste it. The other part wished the promotion had never come to CSI Level 3 graveyard shift. He knew in two days' time one of them would be moving ahead and the other would be left behind. 

Sara knew if Grissom and Brass could somehow switch it to dayshift, she wouldn't be heartbroken. Deep down, she really wanted the team to stay together. They worked so well together that it would take a long time for the replacement to fit in, if they did at all.

Nick felt the same way. If Griss and Brass could get it switched, he wouldn't be upset. Sure, he wanted the promotion to get higher in his career, but not at the expense of the woman he loved and the team that had taught him so much.

          "It's going to be rough," Greg commented.

          "Yeah," Nick responded, his voice dead calm, but with no feeling to it.

          "I'll see you guys later," Greg said as he left.

There was silence after the door swung shut after Greg left. As the promotion date had gotten closer, Nick and Sara hadn't spoken as much as they had before. The fight for the promotion had been bad -they'd had to defame each other, find out about bets their coworkers had made on their relationship, butt heads over their lack of communication, and worry how the other would feel if they got the promotion.

Sara had been distant from Nick and he had been distant from her for the whole shift and now that they were alone, they were realizing how different each other was acting. Sara notice Nick was not smiling, laughing, nor as optimistic as he usually was. Nick noticed Sara wasn't cracking wise remarks, laughing, or smiling either, and as far as they each were concerned, they didn't like each other this way.

          "Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Sara said quietly as she shut her locker and pulled her jacket on.

Nick was just about to reply when Sara's cell phone went off.

          "Sidle," she said as she answered it, "Oh hey Cath. Yeah-" Sara looked at Nick once more before leaving the locker room. 

Nick let out a deep breath and leaned his forehead against the locker door. This was rougher than he thought it would be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** UH OH! They're hardly talking! YIKES! Anyway... hope you guys like it, and  I hope that I'm not being really naive in writing this... that's my biggest fear! lol :-/ 

NEXT CHAPTER: TOTAL SURPRISE! Sorry, can't tell you guys this one ;) Read on, my children!! (and review ;))


	9. Tell Him

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** What will happen in this chapter?!? I'm the writer and _I_ don't even know! lol anyway yeah Conflict #1: the promotion ~~~ that pain in the royal patootie will be cleared up in either this chapter or next chapter, so keep your eyes out for it. PLUS: This story is not over when conflict #1 ends - we still have to have Sara's sis pay a visit, and Christine's wedding and DUH there may be a couple of _surprises!_ (Well, maybe only one - I have not decided) Plus I've pondered killing off one of the characters - I won't tell you who, but I'm still thinkin it over. ANYWAY time for me to shutup and for you guys to get your story. Please allow me to introduce **Celine Dion (feat. Barbara Streisand)**, and**Keith Urban**

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

**Music Credits:** Tell Him By: _Celine Dion feat. Barbara Streisand, _Somebody Like You By: _Keith Urban, _Pretty Baby By: _Vanessa Carlton_

**P.S.** Okay, this is the chapter that is worrying me the most – I don't want this to seem too Soap-Opera-ish, ya know? So if it is, I apologize and please don't flame me too badly ***tear*** I'm trying the hardest I can to do this really well! ***Pouts*** don't be too mean!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Nick drove home that night, several things were running through his mind. One was worry - he _and_ his girlfriend were trying to get the same promotion. It was like something out of a lame movie. But no matter how lame he thought it was, it still worried him. He didn't want to lose Sara just for a promotion. The thought of losing Sara for _any_ reason was enough to make him sick to his stomach. He loved her too much. 

The one thing that killed him was the fact that she hadn't reciprocated the feeling yet. Nick knew how careful she was about saying those type of things - from what Nick knew and heard, she'd seemed to have gone from one dead relationship to the next, and he didn't want her to feel pressured to tell him anything she wasn't ready to tell him. However, he loved her, and he had started telling her every time they said goodbye. Nick's philosophy was to tell someone you love that you love them, because if they die tomorrow, they'll never have to ask themselves if you loved them or not.

In order to stop his thoughts for a few precious minutes, he flipped on the radio, only to find something that made him think even more.

_*There's a new wind blowin' like I've never know, I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done, and it sure feels good to finally feel the way I do. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays, I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made, and there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine, shinin' down on me and you. When you put your arms around me, you let me know there's nothin' in this world I can't do. I used to run in circles goin' no where fast, take one step forward and two steps back. I couldn't walk a straight line, even if I wanted to. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. Woah here we go now baby... yeah wanna love you baby._*

"Great," Nick muttered, "Just what I need."

But the lyrics to the song made a lot of sense. He felt _awesome_ to finally feel the way he did. And he was lonely before he met Sara. Sure, he'd had his frat-boy womanizer days, but as those days had ended, he was getting tired of meaningless relationships. And when Sara hugged him, or kissed him or made love to him, he felt like the most powerful man in the world. 

Before Sara, he'd hidden from his mistakes and continued to make them. He never learned from them like he should have. After she came into the picture, the road of his life finally seemed smooth, rather than rugged and difficult. Nick listened again as the musical break ended and the lyrics began once more.

*_Yeah I wanna feel the sunshine shinin' down on me and you. When you put your arms around me well baby there ain't nothin' in this world I can't do. Sometimes it's hard for me to understand, when you're teaching me to be a better man. Don't wanna take this life for granted like I used to do. No more. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you. Oh yea. I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you, yeah. Hey, wanna love you baby.*_

Little did Nick know that Sara happened to be listening to that exact station as she drove to Catherine's house. The song pretty much opened her eyes as well. She wasn't ready to let something like a promotion get in between herself and Nick. She loved him.

She just didn't think she could tell him. They'd only been together four months. He still could turn around and walk away from her, and she didn't think she could handle that if she admitted she had completely fallen for him. But then again, he hadn't left yet. He didn't act like he had that intention either. Besides, if there was any problems, others would be able to notice, and so far no one had. Plus, he constantly told her he loved her. It made her heart soar every time he did, but if she gave him her heart, he could hurt her.

*_I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. I wanna feel the sunshine shinin' down on me and you. When you put your arms around me, well baby there ain't nothin in this world I can't do... I wanna love somebody, love somebody like you. I'm ready to love somebody, love somebody like you. Oh yeah. I wanna love somebody love somebody*_

_(^ **A/N:**_ Isn't that just the funniest damn thing that this song is sung by a country boy? LOL he sounds country too! *rolls on the floor laughing at the irony of it all* Anyway, on with the drama...)

Sara couldn't remember any other time in her life when she felt the way she did when she was around Nick. Whether he hugged her, kissed her or made love to her, he made her feel alive. Like she could conquer anyone and anything. It was something she'd never experienced before, and she wasn't ready to lose it. To lose him. The thought made her want to go home, lock the door, and cry herself to death. But that wasn't happening. She didn't want to waste any more time. She remembered a quote she'd heard from a class in college.

"_To waste time is to throw a chance you need out the window."_

Sara quickly decided she was not going to throw her chance with Nick out the window. She decided to do it while she still had the courage. She pulled out her cell phone and hit #3, Nick's number on her speed dial. Her breath was shaky as the phone rang.

          "Stokes," The deep Texan voice she loved asked over the line.

          "It's me," she said.

          "Hey, what's up? Is everything okay?"

          "Yeah," she said, "I... well I just wanted to tell you that if you want to go for the promotion, I want you to. I don't want it that badly."

          "Sara, don't lie," Nick told her, "You want it just as badly."

          "Nick," she said as she stopped at a red light and took a very deep, shaky breath, "I'm not ready to lose you for it."

Sara knew she had said it too low for him to understand, so while he said, "What? Sorry I didn't hear that," she tried to gather what courage she could to repeat herself.

          "Nick, I'm not ready to lose you for a promotion," she replied, her voice coming back to normal again. As she began driving again, there was a silence over the line.

*I'm scared. So afraid to show I care. Will he think me weak if I tremble when I speak? Ooh what if there's another one he's thinking of? Maybe he's in love – I'd feel like a fool. Life can be so cruel. I don't know what to do*

"Didja hear me that time?" Sara asked, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself again.

(**A/N:** I was tempted to write this:

          _"Did you here me then? GOOD!" Sara said, hoping she wouldn't have to repeat herself._

          HOWEVER, I held back the temptation and stayed serious :-P hahaha anyway, sorry for interrupting again… on with the story…)

"Yeah," Nick replied as he too took a deep breath and sighed, "And I'm not ready to lose you for it either."

*I've been there with my heart out in my hand. But what you must understand – you can't let the chance to love him pass you by. Tell him, tell him that the Sun and Moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him. Whisper tender words so soft and sweet – hold him close to feel his heart beat. Love can be the gift you give yourself.*

Sara thought she could fly to Catherine's. Having him say that gave her the biggest adrenaline rush (and also the biggest ego-trip) ever. He wasn't going to give her up for his career, like most men would. Sara cringed at the other way this could have

          "You're not?" Sara asked, "You're ready to stay? Nick that's not fair to you."

          "Well it wouldn't be fair to you either. If I got the promotion and I left you behind, how would that be fair?"

Sara let out a long breath, "It wouldn't, but Nick I know you've wanted this forever. You deserve it."

          "So do you," Nick objected.

*Touch him with the gentleness you feel inside (I feel it) Your love can't be denied – the truth will set you free. You have what's meant to be; all in time you'll see. Ooh I love him (then show him) Of that much I can be sure (hold him close to you) I don't think I could endure if I let him walk away when I have so much to say.*

"Nicky," Sara said, "I don't truly want to leave the team. I love Catherine, Griss, Greg and Warrick. I know you do too, but I want you to go for the promotion."

She heard Nick sigh, "Sara," he replied, "I don't want you to give up a chance to advance because of me."

*Tell him, tell him that the Sun and Moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him. Whisper tender words so soft and sweet – hold him close to feel his heart beat. Love can be the gift you give yourself.

_Love is a light that surely glows in the hearts of those who know. It's a steady flame that grows. Feed the fire with all the passion you can show. Tonight love will assume it's place. Make a mark time cannot erase. Blind faith will lead love where it has to go…*_

_"_Nick," she insisted gently, "You're worth giving it up for."

There was another silence as Nick got the brunt of the message she was trying to give. She couldn't say it, but he knew what she meant.

          "I love you, Sara."

*Tell him. Tell him that the Sun and Moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him. And whisper tender words so soft and sweet – hold him close to feel his heart beat. Love can be the gift you give yourself…*

Sara gathered the very last bit of her courage to get the next words out. Her fear nearly consummed her, but she was decided to do like Griss had said and let go. It was time to move on with her life.__

          _"_I love you too, Nick. I love you so much," Sara replied, using every fiber of control within her being to keep from crying.

*Tell him. Tell him that the Sun and Moon rise in his eyes. Reach out to him. Whisper tender words so soft and sweet – hold him close to feel his heart beat. Love can be the gift you give yourself…

_Never let him go.*_

"You do?" Nick asked, clearly not expecting what he got, "Sara, why didn't you ever tell me?"

          "I was scared," she replied, her voice shaking slightly, as she tried to drive, deciding to go home and call Catherine to explain why she wouldn't make it over,"I was scared that if I told you, and you left...I couldn't handle that, Nick. I've had it done to me too many times."

          "Sara, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. You have no idea how much it hurt to tell you that and have you push me away."

          "I know, Nicky, I know," she said as she pulled onto her street, "I'm so sorry. I just couldn't handle falling in love with you if you were going to leave me."

Nick let out a long breath as he pulled into his driveway and stopped his car. 

          _This is intense,_ he thought to himself.

          "Sara, why would I leave you?"

Sara pulled into her apartment building parking lot and turned off the engine. She took a deep breath, very proud of herself for not bursting into tears at that moment.

_          Just take it slow,_ she thought to herself.

          "If I didn't satisfy you, or if you got bored. Nick, I don't know why men leave, they just do."

          "Not all men leave, Sara," Nick told her, "Look at my parents - look at Griss and Catherine. All of them are married, and my dad and Griss haven't left."

          "I know, Nick," Sara said, "But I always seemed to fall in love with the men who left."

Nick would have given his soul to be at her side at that moment. All he wanted to do was hold her and tell her he would never leave her. He ached to comfort her, but tried as best he could to reassure her.

          "Sara," he said, his voice soft and comforting, "I love you. I've loved you since the first time I saw you, and I knew if I had to wait forever to tell you, I would. I'm never going to leave you, okay? I'll be here. I promise."

It was these words that released the river of emotions within the normally calm and collected Sara Sidle. Before she could stop them, the tears flowed down her cheeks, and she felt like a great weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She hated, yet loved this moment. She didn't want to appear weak, but all the worry and pressure about Nick was finally disappearing. She tried to keep from crying into the phone, but Nick could hear her break down. The sounds of her distress nearly broke his heart.

          "Sara, please don't cry," he pleaded.

          "I'm sorry," she said, her voice remarkably clear for someone who was crying, "I'm sorry for everything, Nick. I should have told you a long time ago that I love you. I know it hurt you, and I'm sorry."

          "Stop apologizing, Sara," Nick told her, "I understand, and if that is what I had to go through to be with you, then it was worth it."

Sara smiled to herself as her voice softly replied, "The feeling is reciprocated."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Aww, how sweet! Now they both know they love each other – seriously tho, you can find a guy who can change your entire frame of mind, and as far as _I_ am concerned (considering I am the author and I am all-powerful) Nick is that man for Sara. Don't like it? SAY IT WITH ME: **_Deal. Or. Don't. Read._** So simple it scares me!

Next Chapter:  Twenty-two hours until the PROMOTION DEADLINE. Can the team be spared of separation? Don't worry – we're not even close to being done with Volume II – stay tuned for the next episode of… oh screw it this isn't a soap opera! lol


	10. Your Love Is One I Can't Deny

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** La La La… well it's twenty-two hours until the deadline… let's read on and see, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

**Music Credits:** Sugarhigh by: Jade Anderson, Hero by: Chad Kroeger feat. Josey Scott

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was seven a.m. - twenty-two hours until Grissom had to turn in his choice for the promotion. He was sitting at his kitchen table looking over the lists he had made for Nick and Sara. Both of them were terrific CSIs - this was the most difficult decision he had ever had to make. His thoughts, however, were interrupted when the phone rang. He got up quickly to answer it before it awoke his family.

          "Hello?" He asked.

          "Grissom, it's Brass," Brass said, "Listen, we've got twenty-two hours until the deadline, right?"

          "That's right," Grissom said, "Five a.m. tomorrow morning."

          "Maybe not," Brass said, "You, me, and Catherine have a rendezvous with the entire promotion board at noon."

~x

          "Hey beautiful," Warrick said as Anisha walked by his table.

          "Hey!" She said kissing his cheek, "What are you doing here alone?"

Warrick pulled out a heart shaped box and a single rose, "Valentine's Day, my dear."

          "Oh, _Warrick!_" She said, "That is so sweet!"

          "Plus I wanted to know if you're free Friday night?"

          "For you I will be," she said, "Are you on call that night?"

Warrick nodded and she smiled.

Warrick grinned at her, "I'll pick you up at seven."

She winked at him, "Deal. See you then."

~x

*_Once I loved someone so deep it hurt to leave his side. He was wonderful, lovable, he was truly just so beautiful I feel so blessed he came my way._

_Sugar sweet how sugarhigh,_

_Sweetest taste I'll ever try. Your love is one I can't deny (I love you, I love you, I love you)_

_Sugar sweet I've realized that just one look into your eyes slowly gets me hypnotized (I love you, I love you, I love you)*_

Sara awoke early - it was only six-thirty in the morning when she leaned over and looked at her alarm clock. She felt Nick's hard, toned body against hers when she lay back in her place_. _She smiled at the freedome she felt; she had no more worries. She didn't have to hide herself from the man laying next to her. He was there. He was with her. As she ran her fingers gently up and down his forearm,she passed the time by thinking of all the words and phrases that described him. Sweet, polite, kind, compassionate, friendly, funny, loving, sensual, devoted, honest, hard-working, passionate. It blew Sara's mind of how many there were. Sure, he had some bad quirks, but the good things in him outweighed the bad.  __

_*His love was far beyond wealth and gold. So much from one would I learn. He was a delicate morning rain that fell to wash away my pain and bring me warmth in return. He was magical, mystical, simply irresistible, this love I can't convey. Oh so wonderful, lovable, he was truly just so beautiful I feel so blessed he came my way._

_Sugar sweet how sugarhigh,_

_Sweetest taste I'll ever try. Your love is one I can't deny (I love you, I love you, I love you)_

_Sugar sweet I've realized that just one look into your eyes slowly gets me hypnotized (I love you, I love you, I love you)*_

As she lay still just enjoying his presence, she thought of all the things he was to her. He was her friend, colleague, boyfriend, confidant, other half, soul mate, lover. He was her life. Her entire world revolved around the one man beside her. It blew her mind how her life had changed since that time last year. She felt the tight but gentle grasp his arm had around her. His skin was smooth and warm on her skin, and his gentle even breathing was comforting. She smiled at how incredibly lucky she was. __

_*Your love feels so amazing, never thought I would have found you, baby. To hold you, just to be near you (I love you, I love you, I love you) _

_Sugar sweet my sugarhigh_

_Sweetest taste I'll ever try. Your love is one I can't deny (I love you, I love you, I love you)_

_Ohhh.. oh so wonderful, lovable, he was truly just so beautiful_

_Sugar sweet how sugarhigh_

_Sweetest taste I'll ever try. Your love is one I can't deny (I love you, I love you, I love you)_

_Sugar sweet I've realized that just one look into your eyes slowly gets me hypnotized (I love you, I love you, I love you)*_

Sara tried to carefully climb out of Nick's embrace, but the moment she made a movement away from his body, Nick's arm tightened around her, pulling her back next to him. Sara laughed quietly as a smile graced Nick's lips, but he didn't open his eyes.

          "Would you really miss me that much?" She asked teasingly.

Nick grinned, opening his eyes, "Yes, I would."

          "Aww, that's sweet, but I need caffeine," Sara said, trying to pull away, but Nick's grip tightened even more so she was pinned between his very strong left arm and his very toned, hard body.

          "Oh," Sara said, leaning into his embrace as he held her closely, "If you told me _this_ is where I'd be rather than in the kitchen, I would have given in immediately."

Nick laughed as he held her close to himself, "Well, you're always welcome here, darlin'," he replied as she turned over to face him.

          "Nick," she said as her fingers drew patterns on his bare chest, "No matter what happens with the promotion tomorrow-"

          "I love you, Sara," Nick interrrupted as he took in every feature of her face.

Sara's worried face relaxed into a smile, "I love you too."

_*Your love feels so amazing, never thought I would have found you, baby. To hold you, just to be near you (I love you, I love you, I love you) _

_Sugar sweet my sugarhigh_

_Sweetest taste I'll ever try. Your love is one I can't deny (I love you, I love you, I love you)*_

~x

"_I am so high I can hear heaven. I am so high I can hear heaven. Whoa but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles, and watch as we all fly away._

_Someone told me love would all save us. But how can that be: look what love gave us. A world full of killing, and blood spilling that world never came._

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_I'm not gonna stand here and wait_

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles and watch as we all fly away."_

Greg hummed along with the tune in his head as he walked through the halls of the lab. It was seven-thirty and he decided to say goodbye to Maile before he left.

          "Knock, knock," he said when he reached her lab.

          "Hey! What are you doin' down here?" She asked, hugging him.

          "Just thought I would say goodbye before I left," he informed her, "And ask you if you had anything planned Friday night?"

Maile thought for a moment, "No, not that I know of. Why, what did you have in mind?"

          "What is your favorite band?"

          "Creed, why?"

Greg smiled, "You shall see. I'll pick you up at seven and not a minute later."

          "All right, get outta here goofball," she said with a laugh as Greg left the lab.

~x

Nick and Sara still had not made it out of bed at seven-fifteen when the phone rang.

          "I've got to get that," Sara said, disentangling herself from Nick's embrace.

          "_Sara!_" Nick groaned as he rolled his eyes. It was a rare thing he could just lay in bed and kiss her considering they didn't live together.

          _Another thing to talk about_, Nick made a mental note as Sara re-entered the room.

          "We have to get to Catherine's," Sara said as she looked for something to wear.

          "Why? Is something wrong?" Nick asked, sounding extremely alarmed.

          "Brass and Grissom got a hearing with the promotion committee. They and Catherine are going to try and switch the promotion to dayshift."

          "Really?" Nick asked as he climbed out of bed, "And why do we have to be at the house?"

Sara kissed him quickly and winked, "We have to watch Dylan and Lindsey," she replied as she walked out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So as you can see," Grissom said as he stood in front of the nine promotion board members, "If the graveyard shift loses a team member, our operation level would decrease dramatically. It took months for the team we have now to become comfortable and click together the way they do now. If we had to replace a team member, it would take more time for the newcomer to become comfortable enough to work efficiently."

          "Conrad Ecklie has more than enough members on his dayshift team to complete any cases they are given," Catherine added, "If one of his members was promoted, there would still be eleven actual team members to complete cases. The graveyard shift has always been shorthanded when it came to team members in the field. Dayshift has always had the upper hand when it came to the amount of people willing to work. It would take more time to find someone willing to work from eleven at night until seven in the morning. Especially with all of the people who have families."

          "I think Mrs. Grissom has a very good point," Richard Storbek, the promotion board leader, said, "The graveyard shift we have now has solved cases that other labs in the country have deemed 'unsolvable', isn't that right, Mr. Brass?"

          "Yes," Brass said, "That is correct."

          "Can you give us an example?" Grant Williams, a surly-looking board member who had voted for graveyard shift to give up a member, said.

          "Certainly," Grissom said, "The Valleri case that myself, Sara Sidle, _and_ Nick Stokes worked. That was a case in Washington state in which the woman found murdered had been killed by her thirteen-year old son. The top crime labs in Washington, Oregon, California, and Idaho deemed the crime unsolvable. We were sent in an effort to solve the case before the evidence was tampered with or the crime scene became too old for viable trace evidence. We returned within a week with the crime solved."

          "Aren't Ms. Sidle and Mr. Stokes the two up for the promotion?" Amelia Meredith, one of the absent board members, asked."

          "That is correct. They, however, are key elements in our team. They both work well together and with the other team members."

          "Mrs. Grissom, can you vouch for that?" Mr. Storbek asked.

          "Yes, I can," Catherine said, "I have worked with both of them on many occassions, and they are part of the team."

          "Well," Amelia Meredith said, "I personally would not want to break up the click this team seems to have. They have solved some of the most baffling crimes, and they have made us the top crime lab in the United States."

          "That is true," Mika Richards, another absent board member, agreed.

          "We will discuss this and call you back in with our decision," Mr. Storbek said to Grissom, Catherine, and Brass.

          "Thank you," Grissom said as he left with the other two.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Wow – deep stuff. Doesn't this story give you a warm, tingly feeling right in the middle of your chest, or am I just insane? LOL I like my story, but then again, don't most authors?

Next Chapter: We visit the younger CSIs at the Grissoms' house, plus we find out the concluding decision of the promotion board. Read and review and I may continue… (look…there…are…the…ellipses…again…wow…lol…)


	11. You Have No Idea How Nice It Is To Say I...

Volume II: Perpetual Ardency By: _xKatx_

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** Are you guys enjoying this? I am! LOL I love all of my faithful readers – BY THE WAY: I'm not asking this because this volume is almost over (because it's not) but I would like some suggestions from my readers (like, you guys who read and reviewed Volume I: The Nascency and are now reading this one) for Volume III, which has yet to be titled. I'm open to all suggestions (please keep all of them within the PG-13 range.) THANK YOU! Now… on with the story…

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** Read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, is it just me, or are you guys dying of curiosity?" Greg asked after Sara had put Dylan down for a nap and Warrick had brought Lindsey to a birthday party.

          "I am," Warrick said, "And I'm not even up for the promotion."

          "Well, I'm up for it and I'm not nervous," Sara said as she sat down on the couch next to Nick.

          "I'm not nervous either," Nick said.

Warrick and Greg exchanged a look, "Wait, wait a damn minute," Warrick said, "What do you mean you're not nervous? Until today you two would barely talk you were so worried."

Sara shrugged, "And now we're not."

          "Why?" Greg asked, leaning forward in the Laz-Y-Boy.

          "Does it matter?" Nick asked, and Greg held his hands up.

          "Hey, hey, just asking," Greg said as he sat back and looked at the T.V.

          "Man, what in the God's name are you _watching?_" Warrick asked as he looked at the screen.

          "Between The Lions," Greg answered, watching the stuffed puppets walk around a large library.

          "Greg, you are _insane_," Nick said as Sara covered her face with a pillow so she could laugh without waking Dylan up.

          "Are you guys just realizing this?" Greg asked as he continued to watch the show.

This lasted for about a minute before Warrick grabbed the remote and switched the channel.

          "Hey, I was watching that!" Greg whispered angrily as he made a dive for the remote.

          "Too slow, Greggie," Warrick said as he switched the remote to the other hand. 

Sara and Nick watched the two men fight over the remote. In the end, Warrick won.

          "Now we watch what Warrick wants," Warrick said, playfully referring to himself in the third person.

          "Oh great," Sara whispered, and Nick just smiled. She leaned on his thighs, her back against his chest, and waited while Warrick chose a show. Nick rested his hand on Sara's waist as Warrick finally decided on MTV.

          "Good," He said, "They're actually playing some music videos."

          "No kidding," Sara agreed as Nick ran his hand through her hair, "I'm so sick of Newlyweds and Road Rules and the Real World and all that reality T.V. crap."

          "I second that," Greg said, winking at Sara, "We need the old MTV back. Do you guys remember that?"

          "Music videos 24/7? Of course we remember that," Warrick said, "_That _was MTV."  
          "I think they need to make a TV station where they play country and country music videos all day long," Nick suggested, gaining groans and scoffs from the other occupants in the room.

          "Yeah, like that'll happen," Greg said as they watched the Somewhere I Belong music video by Linkin Park.

(**A/N:** That is a _fabulous _music video, for all you dorks who haven't seen it (just kidding with the **dorks** thing lol) on with the story…)

~x

          "We've made a decision," Richard Storbek informed Grissom, Catherine, and Brass, "It wasn't very difficult, considering the circumstances."

          _That could mean it was easy to agree with Ecklie, or easy to agree with us, _Catherine thought as she waited for the answer.

          "It is quite clear your personal opinions of the graveyard shift," Storbek continued, "Mr. Grissom, as the leader of the graveyard shift, your analysis of the situation was one of the major aspects of our decision. We respect your opinion, Mr. Grissom, and that is why we have measured these circumstances so carefully."

Grissom nodded, hating the way Storbek was dragging this out.

          "Mrs. Grissom, you are the veteran CSI next to Mr. Grissom. Your opinion as well weighed as a factor in our decision. Mr. Brass, as the detective working with the graveyard shift, your opinion of the atmosphere with the team members mattered as well, considering you are not a CSI. Your opinion represented the opinion of everyone outside of the team."

          "That is why we have decided..."

~x

(**A/N:** Now this is where most authors would end the chapter, just to keep you guys hanging on for one more chapter. Am I most authors? OF COURSE NOT! I _argue_ with myself for crying out loud! So, we shall continue...)

          "This is _killing_ me!" Greg complained at two-thirty when they still had not seen Grissom, Catherine, or Brass, nor received a phone call.

          "Chill out, Greg," Nick said, "It's not _your_ career that will be affected."

Greg rolled his eyes and headed outside with Warrick to shoot basketball. 

Nick looked down at his lap where Sara had fallen asleep. He sat staring at her for several moments, just admiring her. He pushed some of her stray hair behind her ear.

Sara gave him a smile as her eyes stayed closed.

Nick sat watching ESPN2 Sports Center until Warrick and Greg came back in. At that same time, Dylan's cries could be heard from the office.

          "I'll get it," Warrick said as he went into the office to rescue the distressed infant.

Greg plopped back down on the recliner and looked over at Nick.

          "So everything is okay between you guys?" He asked, motioning at Sara's sleeping form.

Nick looked away from the T.V., "Yeah," Nick replied, "We're good."

Greg nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable because his friend was dating the woman he's had a major crush on since her first day at the lab.

          "Greg," Nick said, "You don't have to be uncomfortable."

          "Who said I was uncomfortable?" Greg asked, looking even more uncomfortable.

Nick raised an eyebrow, "Greg, man, I know."

Greg rolled his eyes, "It's really no big deal," Greg said.

          "Woah woah," Nick said, "Is there another girl now?"

Greg looked at the T.V., then back at his friend, "How do you know these things?" He asked, his voice full of awe and exasperation.

Nick shrugged, "Is there?"

          "Yeah," Greg replied, "She works at the lab. CSI Level One."

          "What's her name?"

          "Maile Kowani."

          "Oh yeah, the Hawaiian lab assistant, right?"

Greg nodded.

          "That's cool. Have you guys gone out already?"

Greg looked back at Nick, "I'm taking her to a Creed concert."

          "The one coming here in a week?" Nick questioned, and smiled when Greg nodded.

          "She'll like it," Nick said.

          "I hope so," Greg replied.

Sara awoke fifteen minutes later, finally allowing Nick to get up and walk around a little. Warrick put Dylan back in the crib after he'd fed him, and returned to the living room.

Not even five minutes later, Grissom, Catherine, and Brass walked through the door.

          "How'd it go, boss?" Warrick asked as the four younger people crowded around the older ones.  
          "Well I'm sorry to say," Grissom started, and he watched as the younger peoples' faces fell, "That the graveyard shift team is _staying_ the graveyard shift team."

          "Are you serious?" Greg asked. When Catherine and Brass nodded, the younger people went ballistic as quietly as they could, considering Dylan was sleeping in the other room.

          "This is _awesome!_" Greg kept saying. Warrick kept pumping his fists, Catherine was laughing at their reactions, and even Brass and Grissom couldn't help but smile.  
          "The team doesn't have to split up," Sara said happily as she placed her hands on Nick's face.

          "Thank God," he said as they shared a quick kiss not unseen by the rest of the group.

          "So are you two finally okay?" Catherine asked, and suddenly all attention were on the young couple.

          Sara put her arm around Nick's shoulders, "Well," she replied, "It depends on what you consider _okay,_" she whirled her finger next to her temple indicating both of them were insane. The group broke out into quiet laughter as they finished asking all the details and the younger people left for home.

          "Cath," Sara said through the screen door as Warrick sent her back, "Warrick told me to tell you Linds will call when she needs a ride."

          "Thanks, Sar," Catherine replied, "See you guys later."

Sara nodded as she walked off the Grissoms' front step and climbed into her boyfriend's Tahoe.

          "It looks like we're stuck with that crew," Grissom said to his wife after Brass had seen Dylan and left.

Catherine smiled, "But wouldn't the lab be kind of dull without them?"

Grissom thought for a moment, "Perhaps. But the quiet would be a nice change."

She laughed, "Yeah. Especially with Greg and his music!"

Grissom rolled his eyes, "I don't know if that will _ever_ change."

Catherine just shook her head and kissed her husband, "Yeah, but it comes with Greg," she said, "And the team wouldn't be the same if _anyone_ left."

          "When did you become so bright, Mrs. Grissom?" Gil asked.

          "Since I married you, _Mr._ Grissom," she replied as he kissed her again.

~x

As Sara and Nick lay in bed at Nick's house that night, they talked of how the team wouldn't have to be separated.

          "You know," Sara said, "If you had gotten that promotion and I hadn't, nothing would have changed."

          "You mean between us, or at the lab?" Nick asked.

          "Between us."

          "Yeah. Same if you had gotten it and I didn't."

Sara smiled and looked at him in silence for a moment before saying, "You're amazing, did you know that?"

          "How am I amazing?" He asked, resting his head on his hand as he looked at her.

She shrugged, "You just are," she replied, resting her head on her arm and looking at him.

          "Yeah, but how?" He asked, searching her eyes and face for some answer.

Sara sighed and shrugged again, "Your personality. You're always so calm and friendly and optimistic."

          "Is that all?" Nick asked as Sara outlined his face with her fingers.

Sara shook her head, "You're amazing in a lot of ways. Your body is _amazing,_" she enunciated as she ran her hands over his shoulders,  "Your eyes... your smile... your lips..." she said as she kissed him gently, their mouths dancing together in a celebration of their love and their victory over the promotion. She placed an arm around his neck as his hand landed on her waist. His tongue gently and carefully probed the sweetest recesses of her mouth as he moved ontop of her, their hands and fingers linked together as his tongue continued to venture through her mouth. She emitted a quiet moan into his mouth as he pulled away, due to both of them needing larger amounts of oxygen.

          "I love you," Nick told her as he smiled down upon her.

She grinned up at him, "You have no idea how nice it is to say I love you too."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ecklie stormed into Grissom's office the following afternoon to find Grissom sitting at his desk going through some paperwork, Chopin floating through the air from the stereo on the shelf behind him.

          "How _dare_ you," Ecklie spat as he threw a folder on his desk. Grissom looked at the folder and noticed it was identical to the one he had received. Grissom was glad he'd been able to dispose of his.

          "How dare I what, exactly?" Grissom asked, pushing the folder back across his desk.

          "How dare you switch the promotion," Ecklie said dangerously, "That promotion was meant for one of _your_ people."

          "And what would you have us do? We're short one person for another six months. If one of my members were promoted, there would be exactly three field members left on the graveyard shift."

Ecklie's face was beet red with anger. Grissom, however, was perfectly calm.

          "I only have twelve people-"

          "Which is eight people more than I have. Unless you have a viable point to get across, Conrad, I suggest you leave."

Ecklie pointed at Grissom, "This isn't over."

Grissom sat back in his chair and glared up at Ecklie, "No, Conrad. This was over a long time ago."

Ecklie snatched up his folder and stormed out of Grissom's office. Grissom couldn't help but shake his head. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** YAY! You didn't _really_ think I'd make them lose a graveyard shift member, did you? It was close tho – Imagine if one of the lost members had decided to split the team up? *shivers* that was too close for comfort!

Next Chapter: Cases wrap up, and someone shows up! Who? Read on and review to find out!!


	12. Is That A Good Thing Or A Bad Thing?

**Volume II: Perpetual Ardency**

**By:** xKatx

**Summary:** A career-changing, life-altering opportunity comes up at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will it bring people closer together, or rip blossoming relationships apart?

**Author's Note:** I realize these people work nights, so I'm trying to find ways for them to be at home at normal times. Come on, all this ish can't happen at the _lab_! LOL Got a prob? Deal, or don't read. That's my motto.. lol check it out...

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** READ AND REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Now that one obstacle for the Las Vegas Crime Lab graveyard shift was over, things went back to the way they had always been. The CSIs could now focus completely on solving their cases.

And that's just what Nick and Warrick were doing.

          "Mr. Severens, the DNA sample you gave us matched some blood found at the Fullers' residence. The death rate of the cells indicates that you were there the night of the robbery."

Mr. Davon Severens was again in a navy Armani suit, his face as pale and sharp as it had always been, his black eyes piercing through everything they looked at. Nick watched carefully at his reaction.

          "That's impossible," Mr. Severens said, "I was in Miami that night."

          "According to your phone bill and other documents we recovered after searching your home," Warrick said, "With a warrant," he added, showing Mr. Severens the warrant, "You were at your home before the robbery."

Mr. Severens eyes narrowed as he glared at Warrick, "And what else did you discover while ravaging my private home?"

          "A list of the security codes for all of the houses that were robbed," Warrick said, "It had been badly damaged by water, but our telescopes were able to salvage enough of it to know what it is."

          "It was that bitch who told you, wasn't it?" Mr. Severens said, his usual cold deameanor shot, "She told you."

          "Who?" Warrick asked.

          "Angela Fuller," Mr. Severens spat out the name like it was foul-tasting, "The whore who helped."

          "So you're saying Angela Fuller attained the security codes for you?" Warrick asked, casting a glance toward the hidden room where Nick was.

          "She only did it because she thought we were going to elope," Mr. Severens said, "I told her we would leave after we had compassed enough robberies fund the trip."

          "And you robbed her house with her help so the Fullers wouldn't appear as suspects?"

          "Precisely."

Warrick looked up at Brass, who nodded and summoned a guard, who took Mr. Severens from the room.

          "Now all we need to do is get her," Brass said.

Warrick nodded, "Nick's going to take care of that."

~x

          "Ms. Vaughn-"

          "Oh, please, Mr. Grissom, call me Mikala."

          "All right, Mikala. We recovered a Colt .45 automatic pistol from your stables. The same gun used to kill your fiancèe. And it is also the same gun with your fingerprints all over it."

Sara watched from the hidden room as Mikala Vaughn burst into tears.

          "Want to tell me why you killed your fiancèe?" Grissom asked as he placed the photo of the gun back into the folder.

Mikala sniffled a little before letting out a long breath, "He'd been cheating with one of his previous girls," Mikala informed him, "I caught them in our bed about a week before..." She choked up again, taking several seconds to try and calm herself.

          "Can you tell us which woman?"

Mikala nodded as she cleared her throat, "Dana. Dana Tyler."

          "And you decided you needed a little revenge?" Grissom asked, watching the twenty-four year old woman cry.

          "He was a womanizer - he could never be faithful."

          "So that gave you right to take his life from him?"

Mikala continued to cry as a guard took her into custody.

          "If your wife had done what David did to me, you would have done what I did as well."

Grissom looked up, "That's where your wrong. Only those who seek hatred and revenge kill."

And with that, the young woman was taken out of the room.

~x

          "Mrs. Fuller," Nick said, "I'm Nick Stokes, CSI."

          "Mr. Brown's partner, I assume?"

Nick nodded as he sat down across from the woman, "We've just finished speaking with a Mr. Davon Severens. He admitted to robbing all of the houses in your neighborhood, including your own."

Mrs. Fuller's face shown with relief, "He was the one who robbed us?"

Nick nodded as she put a hand to her mouth, tears coming to her eyes, "Will we be reimbursed if the jewelry and such are found?" She asked.

Warrick, who was watching from the hidden room, shook his head. One minute she was acting all relieved, the next minute she's asking about the money. He knew she was caught.

          "You, personally, will not be reimbursed," Brass answered from the corner, "Because you'll be on trial."

Mrs. Fuller's eyes widened, "Whatever for?"

          "Mr. Severens added that you were his partner in this little venture," Nick informed her, and she turned her attention back to him.

          "That's absurd."

          "Actually," Nick said, "It isn't. We were able to lift prints of yours from Mr. Severens apartment that places you there at some point in time. Plus, he had a list of all the security codes of the seven houses robbed, including your own."

Mrs. Fuller's face went from relieved-shock to a cold, hard exterior.

          "Want to tell us why you wanted to help rob half of your neighborhood plus yourself?"

Mrs. Fuller snatched the tissue from the hand of the guard who offered, "It's only so interesting being married to a stuffy workaholic. Joseph does nothing to please me anymore. In any way. Severens was rough – he paid attention. He said if I helped him, he would learn his way around the houses, and we would cash in all we stole to run away together."

          "But he didn't," Nick said, "He left you high and dry, didn't he?"

Mrs. Fuller's face turned snobby, "He turned out to be just like Joseph, if that's what you mean."

Nick shook his head, "All he wanted from you was help so he could reap the benefits of the deal. You found out too late, that's all."

Mrs. Fuller looked down her nose at him as Brass and a guard took her into custody, "If I had found out earlier," she said angrily, "You would have never caught us."

Nick shook his head, "We would have. Eventually."

Mrs. Fuller rolled her eyes as she was led from the room. Nick looked toward the hidden room and smiled; he knew Warrick was in there, just as happy as he was to solve yet another case.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Great job, everyone," Grissom congratulated them as they turned in their paperwork at the end of shift, "Considering this has been a difficult couple of weeks for all of us, I want you all to take tonight off. If there is any real emergency, Brass will contact me and I'll get you guys in, but unless you get a call, stay home and rest, okay?"

Everyone agreed as they headed towards the locker room. Warrick and Greg were talking over the Pro bowl as they entered the room, each heading to their own lockers. Nick was just about to turn around and ask Sara if she wanted to come over when his cell phone rang.

          "Stokes," he said as he answered it, "Hey! No, why? Who am I picking up? Are you serious? Why would she do that, we're coming down in less than three weeks! All right. Yeah. I will. No it's all right. Okay. Bye."

Sara looked at him inquisitively as he turned around to face her.

          "Bye guys," Greg called as he left the locker room.

          "Nick, I'll give you a call later on – there's a new movie coming out and I know you'll like it," Warrick informed them as he too left.

Nick smiled at his friend's retreating form as he looked back at Sara.

          "Guess who's arriving at LVA in nine hours?"

          "From where?" she asked, pulling on her leather jacket and shutting her locker door.

          "Dallas."

Sara turned back to him and raised an eyebrow, "You know I'd have to name about forty-five people so why don't you just tell me."

Nick laughed, "My mom."

Sara smiled, her eyebrows raised, "Really? Why would she fly in? We're going down there in three weeks!"

          "That's what I told my dad but apparently my mom wants you to try on your dress beforehand, and she knew you couldn't leave work so she's coming to you."

Sara smiled, "That is awesome! Is she staying at your place?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah. You know the spare bedroom upstairs?"

Sara laughed, "The yellow one?"

          "It's not yellow!" Nick protested, "But yes, that one. Mom said she wanted that one."

Sara rolled her eyes, "She's a woman on a mission, isn't she?"

Nick nodded, "You should have seen her at Christmas last year. She redid the entire Christmas tree because Kayla bought red tinsel instead of gold."

Sara laughed, "That definitely sounds like her."

Nick moved closer to her and looked a little disappointed, "And I was hoping for a nice long day off with my girlfriend."

Sara grinned at him and slipped her hand in his as they made their way out of the locker room and to the elevator, "Well," she said, "We can always casually mention that Grissom and Catherine live twenty minutes away from your place."

Nick grinned slyly as they left the building and headed toward their parking spaces, "You know how Mom is with children – she'll _love_ Lindsey and Dylan."

          "But," Sara said, "We still have nine hours until she gets here.

Nick raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, "Did you leave stuff at my place?"

Sara nodded, "As far as I know."

          "Do you want a ride or do you want your Tahoe?"

          "I'll take mine, just in case."

Nick nodded as they separated and got into their cars, both headed in the same direction.

~x

Sara loved Nick's house. When they'd first started dating, Nick had explained how his family had splurged and bought him the house on his thirtieth birthday. It was in a nice rural area of Vegas – his closest neighbor was two hundred yards away through dense woods. Sara couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found a house so secluded in one of the largest cities in America. Gil and Catherine didn't live too far away – their house was just about as secluded as Nick's was.

Nick's house was a nice two-story house with wooden shingles and black shutters. There was a large porch in the front, with steps leading up to it from the driveway. He had a two car garage, back porch, and a spacious backyard. When you stepped onto the front porch, to the left and right were wooden, high-backed rocking chairs with a little table next to each. When you stepped in the front door you were in the front hallway. In front of you were the stairs leading up to the loft, which he used as a spare bedroom. It had a railing overlooking his very large, hardwood-floored living room, and a private bathroom.

When you stood in the front hall, to the left was the Nick's office – he had a nice desk and chair and a good-working computer. His desktop was spotless, and he had pictures on the walls painted by different people. Most were Western scenes. 

To the right of the front hall, was the dining room with a hanging lamp, a large cherry-wooden table with matching chairs, and a beautiful Grandfather clock that Nick had said was made by his great-grandfather and had been passed down through the family.

If you walked past the stairs to the left, you entered his living room. He had large-pained windows that let in mass amounts of sunlight, and sky-lights on the cathedral ceiling. His large entertainment center was against the wall on the left, and he had a black leather loveseat, a matching couch and Laz-Y-Boy. In front of those was a long cherry-wooden coffee table. Against the wall to the right were bookshelves containing CDs, movies, DVDs, video games, and of course, books. Sara loved how immaculate Nick kept his house, and his bookshelf only emphasised that point.

If you walked past the bookshelves, you entered a hallway. To the right was the kitchen, and down the hall was the master bedroom with an adjoining bathroom. His kitchen was white tiled with black counter tops. He had black cast-iron skillets hanging from the wall and, like the other rooms in his house, it was impeccable. Sara found it hilarious that in every cabinet and in the refrigerator, Nick had every ingredient you could ever need in your life. She figured he had to have it that way since he could cook better than anyone Sara had ever known.

His master bedroom had emerald green carpet (**A/N:** trust me, emerald green carpet is _gorgeous_! My Nana's house is carpeted in nothing _but_ that, and it rocks!) with off-white colored walls. He had a large, king-sized bed made out of cherry wood (Sara began to figure that was his favorite kind) and a matching dresser, which was so large Nick had insisted she bring some of her clothes over to fill the space. The adjoining bathroom was just as clean and beautiful.

It wasn't a large house, and he had incredibly nice things, Sara knew. In the beginning she'd wondered how he'd managed to get all of that out of the job they did, but she'd quickly learned how well-off the Stokes' were, and how generous they were at Christmas and birthday times.

Sara pulled into the garage next to Nick and smiled, getting out and leaving the garage to look at the house.

          "What is it?" Nick asked.

Sara shrugged with a grin, "I love your house, that's all."

Nick raised an eyebrow, "You have a nice apartment, Sara, why do you love my house so much?"

She shrugged again, "It's secluded, and it's so nice looking. Plus, it's homey."

Nick laughed, "You're starting to sound like my mother."

Sara looked at him mischeviously, "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** okay, as you can tell I explained myself when it came to Nick's awesome house. I hope that's a good enough explanation, because I bought it! Plus, if they end up moving in together, I want them to live in a nice house! Forgive me for being materialistic, but oh well!

Next Chapter: Marge Stokes arrives and gets to see where Nick lives, and where Sara lives PLUS: Catherine catches up on all she's missed with Warrick and Greg's love lives! More to come, so keep reading and reviewing!


	13. I'm Not The Only One

**Volume II: Perpetual Ardency**

**By:** xKatx

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** I am having so much fun with this story! Can't you tell? Hahahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** READ AND REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Now Sara, you live here alone?" Marge Stokes questioned as Nick drove them toward Sara's apartment, which Marge had insisted on seeing before they went to Nick's house.

        "Yes," Sara replied as Nick made the turn onto her street.

        "Nicky, you're used to driving here, aren't you?" Marge questioned with a grin. 

Nick smiled back and Sara noticed how their smiles matched. She couldn't help but grin as well as Nick turned into her parking lot and shut off the engine. She silently thanked God she had cleaned her apartment before shift the previous night.

Sara grabbed her mail as she, Marge, and Nick entered the elevator and it made its way to the third floor.

        "This is a nice apartment building," Marge commented at the cleanliness of the hallways and the brightness of the beige walls and black trim.

Sara unlocked her door and opened it, "This is it," she announced as she stepped back and let Marge in.

When you stood in the front hall of Sara's apartment, there was a small  table with a dish in which to put your keys. There were several paintings by Monet and da Vinci on the walls. As you walked down the hall, you entered the kitchen/dining room. There was a nice light-colored wooden table with matching chairs and a hanging lamp over it. The kitchen was beside it, with white counters and tiling. The only indication of where the dining room ended and the kitchen began was where the light brown carpet slowly morphed into white tile. If you turned left past the dining room, you entered the living room where Sara had a beige couch and Laz-Y-Boy against the wall. There was a tall ficus in the corner about two feet away from the entertainment center. Against the wall to the right there were bookshelves filled with forensic journals, novels, videos, CDs, and DVDS. If you followed the hall to the right past the bookshelf, you had the master bedroom on the left and the bathroom on the right. Both were clean and neat, and Marge was impressed.

        "For the hours you keep," she said, "Your home is very welcoming."

Sara smiled thanks as she left the room to put her mail away and check her messages.

Nick walked closer to his mother, who said softly, "She keeps a very nice house. It's very amicable."

Nick nodded, "She's a neat-freak, Mom."  
Marge laughed as they heard the recorded voices coming from the kitchen.

Sara listened to all of her messages (one from her sister, one from Christine, and two from Catherine) before rejoining her boyfriend and his mother.

        "Anyone important?" Nick asked.

She shook her head, "Haylie, Catherine, and Christine."

        "I'll bet Christine called to make sure I landed all right," Marge wagered.

        "Probably," Nick said as he looked at Sara's clock on the wall, "Well, it's five-thirty, and we have tonight off from the lab. How about we bring Mom back to the house?"

        "Well, Nick, I was wondering if you knew where Juniper Creek was?" Marge asked before Sara could reply to Nick's suggestion.

        "Sure I do it's about six or seven miles west from here, why?"

        "I have a friend who lives there now, do you remember Sadie Hawkins?"

Nick nodded, "Yeah. She used to live in Tyler, didn't she?"

        "Yes. Remember her daughter, Rebekah?"

        "Sure I do. Every time we visited or they visited Rebekah tried to marry me."

Sara couldn't help but laugh, as did Marge, "Yes, I remember that. Anyway, when she found out I was coming to Vegas, she wanted me to visit her."

        "Well, we can drop you off and take your stuff back to the house with us. You aren't spending the night there, are you?"

        "No, of course not. I'll only be there until about ten o'clock or so. It's bridge night and she insisted I stay and play."

        "Cool. I can come and get you when you call, all right?"

        "That'll work."

Sara spoke up then, "Well how about this you drop her off and I'll take my car to your house with her stuff and I'll call Warrick and Greg and let them know we'll be at your house tonight."

        "Sounds good," Nick said as they left Sara's apartment and headed to the two Tahoes.

Sara unlocked her car and popped the trunk while Nick loaded his mother's suitcase, duffel, and the dress into the back.

Marge had already bid Sara goodbye and climbed into the passenger's seat of Nick's car while Nick slammed the trunk shut.

        "I'll be there in about half an hour," he said as he kissed her quickly and got into his car.

The two Tahoes drove off in different directions as Sara called Warrick and told him they'd be at Nick's tonight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            "Sooo, Greggie," Catherine said over the phone line, "I hear you're seeing someone from CSI Level One."

        "Man, how do these things get around?" Greg said as he irritatingly prepared to go to Nick's.

        "Easy, we've all got friends," Catherine said, "So, what are you doing, getting ready for a hot date?"

        "No, actually all of us are meeting at Nick's tonight," Greg said as he located his missing shoe under a pile of dirty clothes.

        "To do what?"

        "Movies, beer, popcorn, take out – the stuff you used to do when you were young, Cath."

        "Watch it, lab rat, I've still got a good right hook," Catherine playfully warned.

        "I don't even know why you're picking on me," Greg said as he grabbed his keys and headed out the door, a bag in his hand containing Miller Lite and a couple of DVDs, "Warrick's seeing a girl that works at Diner 12."

        "Is he really?!" Catherine exclaimed, "Am I really missing that much?"

        "Yep," Greg said as he climbed into his car, "Which is why you're calling me to catch up, right?"  
        "Pretty much," Catherine said, "Nick's not answering his cell, Sara's not home, Warrick is probably on his way to Nick's already, and Gil doesn't pay much attention to that stuff."

        "So I'm your last choice?" Greg asked as he pulled out of his parking lot.

        "Sorry to say so, Greggy," Catherine replied with a grin.

~x

Sara entered Nick's house fifteen minutes later with three bags in her hands. She tossed her keys on the counter of the kitchen as she began pulling out the contents of the bags. She pulled the cardboard off of the Samuel Adams and began putting the bottles into the refrigerator. She then pulled out two boxes of Jolly Time popcorn and put them next to the microwave. At that moment, Nick's phone rang.

        "Hello?" She said as she threw the plastic bags away.

        "Sar," Warrick's voice said over the line, "I'm at Blockbuster, what should I get?"

        "Besides tons of candy? Ummm…I got _The Italian Job,_ Greg's bringing _xXx_, Nick has a ton of DVDs, so get whatever pops out at you."

        "How about _Once Upon A Time In Mexico?"_

        "Sounds good. See you in a few."

        "Later."

Sara hung up the phone and went off to change into her pajamas. As she pulled a pair of black running shorts and a gray sweatshirt (with the Patriots emblem on it) out of the dresser, she smiled at what that little act meant. She smiled again as she looked over into the bathroom and saw Nick's cologne next to her perfume. It was a nice feeling – a comforting feeling to know he cared enough to share his life with her.

After securing her hair into a ponytail, she walked out of the bedroom just in time to nearly bump into Nick.

        "Woah," Nick said as his arms immediately went around her waist, "Hey there."

Sara grinned, "Hey there yourself. See your future wife?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "As it turns out, Rebekah married some guy named Mickey a few months back, so she wasn't there."

Sara laughed as she hugged him and moved toward the couch. She pulled a couple of the blankets out from behind it and threw them on the Laz-Y-Boy as Nick moved into the bedroom to change.

He re-emerged a couple of minutes later in black gym pants and a black tee. He found Sara sitting on the couch reading the back of the DVD box for _The Italian Job_.

        "Interesting?" He asked as he sat down next to her and looked at it with her.

        "Looks like it. Haylie saw it and told me it was one of the best movies she's seen in a while."

        "Well I don't know, you Sidle women are hard to believe," Nick said with a grin.

Sara slapped him playfully, "Besides, she's not a Sidle anymore, she's a Freeman."

        "Still Sidle at heart though," Nick said as Sara hit him again.

Before the abuse could go further, Warrick and Greg walked into the kitchen and called, "WE'RE HERE!"

        "Good," Nick called, "Grab us some beers while you're out there."

        "Cold ones!" Sara added. Nick looked back at her and grinned. They all loved this; any time all of them had a night off, they generally met at each other's places to watch movies and just hang out together. Last time it had been at Greg's, so it was Nick's turn. The next time it would be Sara's turn. This tradition had started about three months after Sara started at the LVCL. It had taken a while, but the younger CSIs had quickly developed close-knit relationships: Greg, the goofy younger one; Nick and Sara, the flirters; and Warrick, the overall best friend to the guys and the big-brother to Sara.

Warrick and Greg entered the living room, handing beers around and claiming their places so Nick could start _The Italian Job_.

As the movie began, they all settled into their places. Sara rested on Nick's legs, her back against his chest, Greg laid back in the Laz-Y-Boy, and Warrick sprawled on the loveseat. 

        "Ohh man," Greg said, sitting forward in the chair and watching intently as Charlize Theron appeared on the screen, "That is one fine piece of-"

        "Excuse me," Sara said, reminding the males in the room of her presence, "She is not that pretty."

        "Sure she is," Warrick said, "Long legs, well filled-"

        "Okay, okay, I'm leaving the room, you guys want anything while I'm absent from this testosterone fest?"

Nick grinned at her comment as Warrick asked for the bag of sour gummi worms he's brought and Greg requested she order the pizza. Sara nodded, asking what toppings they wanted.

        "Mushrooms, green peppers, and pepperoni," Greg requested.

        "Same as Greg, hold the pepperoni," Nick told her.

        "Anchovies!" Warrick insisted.

Sara wrinkled her nose at Warrick's request, but asked if they wanted anything else. Greg and Warrick shook their heads no, unpausing the movie.

        "Nick?" Sara asked.

        "No, I'm good," he said as she left the room.

Sara placed the phone back in the cradle after ordering the pizza and her ears were greeted with outbursts of, "Why in the hell would they do that?" And "I know who's behind that!" She couldn't help but grin – she had more fun with those guys than she did pretty much anyone else, no matter how graphic they became while discussing the actresses.

She re-entered the living room, throwing Warrick's worms at him.

        "That's for trying to describe her," she stated as he cried, "OW!"

Laughter from all three men were in her wake as she returned to the kitchen and looked around for the coffee she'd bought to sober the drivers up before they left that night. As she reached up into the cabinet, she felt arms around her waist and a soft Texas whisper of, "I'd choose you over her any day."

Sara grinned as she stopped reaching and turned around, her arms going around Nick's neck, "Well, if it's any compliment to you, I'd choose you over Kevin Bacon any day."

Nick grinned as he gently closed the distance between their lips in a soft, meaningful kiss. Sara kissed back, thoroughly drowning in the emotions and feelings his touch and kiss gave her. They could still hear Warrick and Greg's shouted comments, but at that moment they were focused only on each other. Sara ran her hands down his arms and broke apart, needing oxygen.

        "I hate when you do that," she whispered, her eyes still closed.

Nick grinned, "When I do what?"

She opened her eyes slowly and playfully glared at him, "When you kiss me so well I don't want to have to stop and breathe."

Nick laughed as he reached over her shoulder and pulled a bag of coffee down, "We have to get back out there before they come in here," Sara informed him as she quickly pressed her lips to his once more.

Nick groaned after they'd separated, "You're right," he admitted as he rejoined his buddies in the living room. Sara placed two bags of popcorn into the microwave, to ease the men's hunger until the pizzas arrived. After they had popped, she emptied the bags into a bowl and re-entered the living room, receiving praises from the men.

        "Thank God you're here, Sara," Warrick said, "Last time you weren't, Greg burned two bags."

        "Woah," Sara said, holding the popcorn bowl out of reach, "Greg can make gourmet coffee at the lab but he can't pop popcorn?"

Greg blushed, "A coffee machine and a microwave are two very different things!" 

The group laughed as they refocused on the movie.

~x

        "Catherine, why are you dragging me here?" Grissom asked as they drove toward Nick's house.

Catherine smirked at her husband, "Well, my sister has been begging me to go somewhere so she could babysit Lindsey and Dylan, PLUS Greg let it slip that all of them are hanging out at Nick's, so we're just going to do a little party-crashing."

        "Why _we_?" Grissom enunciated as they pulled into Nick's driveway.

        "Because we all have the night off, PLUS won't it be nice to spend a little down-time with them, considering the team was _almost_ split up?"

Grissom reluctantly agreed as they climbed out of the car, wondering why this woman had such control over the independent man he had once been.

Meanwhile, Nick, Sara, Warrick, and Greg were onto _Once Upon a Time in Mexico,_ the pizzas had come and were consumed, and they had now whipped out all the supply of candy they had brought. It was now Sara's turn to describe every great attribute to Antonio Banderas and Johnny Depp.

        "Sara, stoooop!" Greg whined as he covered his ears with a pillow.

Nick raised an eyebrow at her, "Now wait one second what were you saying five minutes ago?"

        "Um, I believe she said something along the lines of, '_Johnny Depp has an **amazing** bone structure in his face!! Ahhh how cute ooohh he's adorable blah blah blah'_" Warrick recapped, which caused Sara to throw a pillow at him just as they heard Nick's front door open.

        "You're surrounded! Drop the candy and the beer!" They heard Catherine's voice call as she and Grissom entered the room.

        "What a mess," Grissom noted as he saw the popcorn, candy, and beer bottles on the table and floor.

        "Griss, come on this is our first night off in a month, give us a break!" Warrick defended the mess. Catherine grinned at her husband who shook his head.

        "Hey boss, want a beer?" Greg asked, as Grissom stood debating.

        "Well…" Grissom said as Catherine nodded.

        "Get this guy one _now_," Catherine replied with a grin toward her husband, "Plus, we brought you guys some coffee so you'll sober up a little bit before you guys drive home."

        "If it's really that bad, I've only had not even half a beer; I can drive one of these guys home," Sara said as she motioned to her almost full beer bottle.

        "Well, I see we have _one_ responsible person here," Catherine said with a grin as Greg returned with two different brands.

        "Miller Lite or Samuel Adams?"

        "I'll take the Miller," Grissom said as Warrick abdicated the loveseat to make room for the two elder CSIs.

        "Catherine, who's taking care of Linds and Dylan?" Sara asked as they sat down and got comfortable, Warrick stretching out on the floor.

        "My sister has been dying to babysit them, so we decided to crash the party," Catherine said with a grin.       

        "More like _she_ wanted to crash the party, I just got dragged along," Grissom objected as Catherine saw what they were watching.

        "Oh no way I've been wanting to see this movie forever!"

Sara sat forward, Nick's arm sliding from her shoulders to her waist, unconsciously caressing the skin there, "Catherine, please tell me you agree with this observation: Johnny Depp has the best facial bone structure of anyone we know."

        "Oh definitely," Catherine agreed, "I used to have the biggest crush on him back in his _Nightmare on Elm Street_ days."

Sara slapped Nick with a pillow and then proceeded to throw it at Warrick, "See? I'm not the only one!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** Aww fun-time ;) I know it probably wouldn't be Grissom coming to bust the party, or him drinking a beer, but you know what, HE'S MARRIED TO CATHERINE – if anyone can relax him, it's her.

Next Chapter: Maile asks Greg something, Nick talks to Warrick about Anisha, more cases come in, PLUS: Marge and Sara have a talk about the future TWO WEEKS UNTIL NICK AND SARA LEAVE FOR DALLAS!


	14. He Drowned and She Bled

**Volume II: Perpetual Ardency**

**By:** xKatx

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** I am having so much fun with this story! Can't you tell? Hahahahaha!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** READ AND REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Greg was busily warming up all of the machines in the Trace lab the following evening at ten-thirty. Grissom had asked him to come in early to go through the machines and check to make sure they were working, so here he was. As he worked he tried to remember the lyrics to a new Metallica song he'd heard in the car on the way over. His thoughts, however were interrupted by a familiar soft voice that said, "Here early, aren't we?"

Greg turned around to see Maile standing in the doorway.

          "Hey! What are you doing here?" Greg asked as he hugged her. She hugged him back and shrugged.

          "I don't know, I just thought I'd stop by and see you - it's kind of hard, dating someone who works night-shift when you work day-shift."

Greg nodded, "I know. But we're making it work, aren't we?"

Maile nodded as she looked up at him from her five-foot six height, "I have to ask you something, though."

Greg smiled at her, "What's that?"

She took a deep breath before asking, "How would you feel about me applying to work night-shift in CSI Level two?"

Greg's eyes went wide, "There's a promotion?!"

Maile nodded with a grin on her face.

          "We were told about it yesterday!"

          "Oh my God that is great!" Greg said, hugging her, "Are you going for it?"

          "I want to, but I wanted to tell you first to see what you'd say."

Greg smiled as he held her hands, "I say, go for it."

~x

          "Case files," Grissom announced as he walked into the break room at the beginning of shift that evening. Nick was sitting on the couch, Warrick and Greg were at the table, and Sara was leaning against the wall next to the door. They all perked up when their boss walked into the break room. 

          "What have we got?" Warrick asked as he rubbed his hands together, clearly prepared to get to work.

          "We got a homocide," he said, looking at one of the files, "A woman found dead in her car, multiple stab wounds."

He looked around the room, trying to decide who would be best on this case, "Nicky, Sara, I want you guys to take this one."

Sara nodded. She remembered the times before she'd been dating Nick when cases involving murdered women would bother her. She'd slowly figured out that the reason these cases affected her so much was these women didn't have anyone to protect them. Majority of the time they'd been murdered by men; the ones who were supposed to protect them. But when Grissom announced she would be working with Nick on this case, she didn't get that usually feeling of apprehension, and she knew the reason why.

          "Warrick, you're with me on a murder at Diner 5 on the strip."

Warrick nodded as the team split up and headed off in their separate directions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

          "Time of death is aproximately nine-thirty p.m," David, the coroner's assistant, informed them as they looked through the broke windshield of the car at the corpse of thirty-six year old Magda Phillips.

          "Anything that could have altered the liver temp?" Nick asked as they moved around the car to the passenger's side.

David shook his head, "It's a warm night for early March, the heat and A/C weren't on."

          "Are we sure she died in the car, or was she planted here?" Sara asked, "Because if she was planted here, we'd have to take into consideration the temperature of the location she was killed at."

          "Well, when you find that out let me know," David said as he finished up and moved out of the way to let the CSIs do their job.

Nick and Sara pulled their flashlights out of their pockets and began examining the car. It was is good condition with the exception of the missing windshield, so it made it easy to look through. Sara looked for Trace evidence on the woman, noticing severe bruising on the woman's forearms. Sara shivered slightly; the woman had struggled against her assailant. The bruising showed it, along with the fact that she had a redish-peach substance under her nails, which Sara conjectured was skin and blood. She made a mental note to tell David to run it through Trace.

          "Anything?" Nick asked from the backseat where he was scanning the floor and seats.

Sara shook her head, "It'll be easier once we get back to the lab and we can have Doc Robbins take a look at her and we can tear this car apart."

Nick nodded as he held up a thin silver scalpel, "Now what would she be doing having a scalpel in the backseat of her car?"

Sara looked at it, and shrugged, "Possible murder weapon?"

Nick shook his head, "Probably not. Look at the stab wounds on her - they're huge. There is no way this little thing could have done that."

~x

          "There is no way that little thing could have done this," Doc Robbins said once they'd returned to the lab and were now ready to hear the results of the autopsy. Nick smiled at Sara, who rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

          "Cause of death was extensive loss of blood, not to mention a punctured lung and arterial bleeding," Doc Robbins informed them as he handed them some slides, "I collected this from under her fingernails. If you ask me, it looks like skin and blood cells. It may reveal our killer's identity."

          "Any signs of rape?" Nick asked as he looked at the young woman.

Doc Robbins shook his head, "Evidence of sexual contact within the last forty-eight hours, but no signs of rape."

Sara nodded, "What about the bruising? Any particular patterns?"

Doc Robbins nodded as he limped over to the X-rays on the light board, "Her left radius was severly fractured, and the right ulna was completely snapped in half."

          "Whoa," Nick said, "She really fought this guy."

Doc Robbins nodded again.

          "Any other broken or fractured bones?" Sara asked.

Doc Robbins looked up at the X-rays, "There is evidence of a popped disk in her back, but that occurred before her murder."

Nick nodded, "Thanks, Doc. If you find anything else, page us."

          "Will do," Doc Robbins said as Sara and Nick left for the Trace lab.

~x

          "Hey, Greg, can you do me a favor and analyze this - see if you can get any DNA from it and any hits off AFIS?" Sara asked as she entered the Trace lab. Greg swirled around in his chair and grinned at her, "Only if you answer one question."

Sara rolled her eyes but nodded, "All right, fine."

          "If you had to choose between Johnny Depp or Nick, who would it be?"

Sara pretended to think very hard for a minute before bending down close to Greg's face.

          "Nick," she replied as she moved to leave.

          "Why Nick?"

          "You said only one question," she reminded him as she left to help Nick look through the car.

Greg shook his head, "Next time I'll ask for two."

~x

Sara arrived in the garage and saw Nick pulling on his jumpsuit. 

          "God, it's hot in here," she said, "It's March, it isn't supposed to be hot in here."

          "Apparently something's wrong with the heating system in here, so they have to have it on full blast for the next four hours," Nick said grimly, "Or so Grissom says."

          "Damn, and we have to work in this heat?" Sara said as she pulled the jumpsuit up only to her waist, tying the arms around her and pulling off her black sweater to reveal a black tank top under shirt.

          "No kidding," Nick said, "In a car, nonetheless."

Nick had done pretty much the same as Sara, only he pulled off his shirt to reveal a white muscle-shirt underneath.  They both stole quick, innocent glances at each other before going to work on the car. 

          "I call interior," Sara said.

          "Good, less work for me," Nick said with a cocky grin.

          "Not so, you have to look under the hood."

          "So that's why you call interior? Sara Sidle doesn't know her way around a car engine?"

Sara narrowed her eyes, "No, Mr. Big Shot, I don't."

Nick grinned at her as he popped the hood and checked the engine. Sara began to investigate the front seats, collecting a few pieces of glass for Greg to analyze. She dusted the door handles, locks, windows, steering wheel, and all the buttons on the dashboard, successfully pulling up two full prints and three partials that were smudged rather badly.

          "Better than nothing," Nick commented when she'd informed him what she'd found. 

          "How's it coming with that engine?" She asked from the back seat where she was looking around for more Trace evidence.

          "Well, this is going to make no sense at all," Nick said as he slammed the hood down on the car, "But by the looks of all the parts of the engine, this car hasn't been run in a really, _really_ long time."

          "_What_?" Sara asked as she looked at him from where she stooped by the car.

Nick nodded, "None of the parts have been moved; they've pretty much rusted together."

          "Are we even sure this car is hers?" Sara asked as she moved to look at the license plate. 

          "I asked Brass to check the plate number, but he hasn't paged me yet," Nick informed her as he moved to roll under the car.

Sara stopped to think for a moment, "Is there any way of making a car engine _appear_ to have not been run?"

Nick slid back out from under the car and looked up at her, "Well, all the parts of an engine are made of metal, right? What rusts metal?"

          "Any kind of acid," Sara said, "I would know - Haylie once dumped soda under the hood of my car and it rusted over like you wouldn't believe."

Nick laughed, "So your theory is?"  
          "I'm guessing the people who did this want us to think just what we are - the car hasn't been used in a long time. The question is why would they want us to think that?"

Nick shrugged, "If I were a criminal mastermind I'd be able to answer that question."

Sara rolled her eyes as she got up, "I'm going to try and swab a part of it - maybe Greg can determine whether this engine rusted from old age or was it rusted on purpose."

Nick nodded as he rolled back under the car.

Sara moved to swab part of the engine, being careful to choose an area not covered in oil or other engine fluids.

          "Got it?" Nick asked from under the car.

          "Yeah," Sara replied as she capped the bottle and put it in her kit. She moved to the rear of the car, and popped open the trunk.

          "Holy shit," Sara said as she stepped back and covered her nose and mouth. Nick slid out from under the car and got up. He looked inside the trunk and there lay a little boy, balled up in a fetal position, his face and lips almost bluish.

          "I'll go get Grissom and David," Sara said as she moved out of the garage, leaving Nick behind.

~x

          "Death due to asphyxiation, no signs of suffocation or physical brutality."

          "So you're saying someone put him in there and left him to die?"

          "Pretty much. Ran a rape kit, just in case someone got the bright idea to sodomize him, but they didn't."

Sara shook her head, "So he wasn't raped, he wasn't physically hurt - why would they lock him in a trunk?"

Doc Robbins looked at her, "Was he related to the woman you brought in earlier?"

Sara looked up, "Nick's looking into that. If he is, that would give more of a substantial theory."

          "I found traces of foreign saliva on his left cheek, swabbed it and sent it to Trace. Greg will page you when he gets something."

          "Thanks," Sara said as she left in search of more information.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

          "Forty-seven year old Arnold Guadiosi," Brass said as Grissom and Warrick walked into the diner and to a booth in the corner, "No visible causes of death, not so much as a damn drop of blood."

Grissom looked at the dead man, who was leaned forward on the table, his eyes closed.

          "How were they sure he's dead?" 

Brass pointed to a young woman in a red uniform by the counter, "After about an hour and a half, she checked him. According to what she said, and what eye-witnesses saw, he was sitting up with a menu in front of his face. When she came to try and take his order again, she moved the menu and he fell forward. She said she could tell he wasn't breathing, and noticed the bluish tint to his lips."

Grissom nodded, "Thanks, Brass."

Brass nodded and went off to finish interviewing the people in the diner.

Grissom turned to Warrick, "See if you can find the manager and ask to see the kitchens. If there is no visible cause of death, the next theory would be food poisoning."

Warrick nodded as he moved to find the manager.

Grissom looked at the man carefully. His skin was a pale yellow; quite unnatural if he died of food poisoning, yet even that theory didn't truly add up considering his lips were blue. Grissom's sharp eyes tried to detect any little hint of something out of place. Nothing seemed to be, but Grissom didn't leave it. By the time he'd finished looking at the body, Warrick had returned and shook his head.

          "The manager refuses to let us back there without a warrant."

          "We'll have Doc Robbins run a tox screen - we'll be able to get a warrant if it comes back positive for poisoning."

Warrick nodded as they moved out of the way for the coroner.

~x

          "Cause of death is quite interesting," Doc Robbins said as he pointed to the man's chest, "Drowning."

Grissom looked at him, "Drowning? In what?"

          "Certainly not his own blood," Doc Robbins said, "When I checked his lungs, I found..."

          "Saliva?" Grissom repeated after Doc Robbins had told him. The older man nodded. 

Grissom shook his head, "How could he have drowned in his own saliva? The salivary glands only produce enough to lubricate the vocal cords and begin the breaking down process of food. There's never enough at one time to drown someone."

          "That's what I thought," Doc Robbins said, "Which is why I ran a Tox screen and sent it out. I have heard of some chemicals that will actually increase the production of saliva by stimulating the salivary glands."

          "Who would buy something like that?" Grissom asked.

Doc Robbins shrugged, "Politicians, singers, actors - anyone who had to speak or perform for extended periods of time."

Grissom nodded, "Page me when you get word of the Tox results."

Doc Robbins nodded as Grissom left to find Warrick.

~x

          "So you're saying this dude drowned in his own spit?" Warrick asked after Grissom had informed him of Doctor Robbins' findings.

Grissom nodded, "How's the background search going?"

          "Pretty good. Turns out our vic lived in Jaybird Crossings with his wife of fifteen years and two daughters. Successful business man - he worked with stocks and bonds on Wall Street."

          "How is that, he lives in Las Vegas?"

Warrick looked at his boss, "It's called the internet, Griss. Try it sometime."

Grissom shook his head, "Then what-"

He was interrupted by the sound of his pager, "Tox results are in. Coming?"

Warrick nodded, "Hold up a second," he said as he printed out his work and followed Grissom to get the results.

~x

          "Phenomenal levels of Aquaphilanine in his system," Grissom read as he and Warrick walked down the hall.

Warrick shook his head, "I've never heard of Aquaphilanine," he informed his boss as they returned to Warrick's computer.  
          "It was just recently approved by the FDA," Grissom said, "So I wouldn't be surprised if no one has heard of it before."

          "I'll look it up," Warrick said as Grissom handed him the paper, "Maybe I can find something about it."

Grissom nodded, "I do know there is only one way of taking into your system, and that's through injection. I'm going to see if Doc Robbins can find the point of entrance. Whoever killed him used a needle, so there has to be a mark."

Warrick nodded as the elder left the room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** I know, weird cases, huh? But don't worry - we'll have more social stuff coming up next chapter!

Next Chapter: Marge and Sara's talk, Grissom talks to Nick about their relationship, and Marge returns to Dallas a week and six days before Nick and Sara go down for Christine's WEDDING! Read and review!!


	15. If There Was One Thing To Thank God For

**Volume II: Perpetual Ardency**

**By:** xKatx

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** I'm thinking about having Christine's wedding in Vol. III – what do you guys think? Would you mind having like IV or VI volumes? LOL Review or email me and let me know!!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** READ AND REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

        "Griss, you wanted to see me?" Nick questioned as he stood in Grissom's office doorway fifteen minutes before shift ended. 

Grissom looked up from the report he was beginning to write and nodded, "Come on in, Nick, and shut the door."

Nick shut the door as instructed and stood in front of his boss's desk with his hands in pockets. Grissom motioned to the chair to Nick's right, "Have a seat."

Again, Nick did as instructed.

Grissom let out a long breath as he put his report on the desk and took off his glasses.

        "Do you have any idea what I want to talk to you about, Nick?" Grissom asked as he folded his hands and looked at the younger man.

Nick shook his head, even though he had an odd feeling that Grissom wanted to talk about his and Sara's relationship.

        "It's about you and Sara," Grissom informed him.

        _Knew it,_ Nick told himself as his face stayed emotionless.

        "What about me and Sara?" Nick questioned, hoping Grissom wasn't going to object to a furthering of their relationship. Grissom again let out a breath and looked at Nick.

        "I've known Sara for going on ten years. She's as much a daughter to me as Lindsey is now. To be completely honest with you, Nick, I have never seen Sara as happy in her entire life as she is now with you."  
Nick nodded and continued to listen to what the older man had to say.

        "Which is why I want to ask you now where you see your relationship in the next year."

Nick took a deep breath. Where _did_ he see their relationship? Sure he had this old-fashioned cowboy view of what may happen with them, but he had to be realistic. This was _Sara_. 

        "Well," Nick said as he looked at Grissom, "I don't really know."

        "Do you love her?" Grissom asked, giving Nick the kind of interrogation Sara's father would have given him.

Nick looked at his boss for a few moments before replying, "Yeah. I do."

Grissom nodded, "Does she love you?"

        "From what she says," Nick informed him.

Grissom couldn't help but smile, "You know what Catherine told me when you two were up for the promotion?"

        "What's that?"

        "She told me one day you two would be married. You know what I told her?" Grissom paused, "I told her there is no way we can know that for sure."

Nick stayed silent as Grissom shook his head with a smile.

        "I never thought I would say this," Grissom said, "But I was wrong. I see the looks you give each other; the special little messages you send to each other. I never knew what those were until Catherine and I were married. But I'm telling you, Nick – it doesn't take a long-time CSI to see that you two will be married one day."

        "I keep hearing those predictions from people who two weeks ago were saying we were too different to last very long," Nick said, a slight edge of frustration in his voice.

        "You can't honestly tell me you haven't thought about marrying her, can you?"

Nick looked at his hands, "I think about it a lot," he admitted.

Grissom couldn't help but smile, "Have you decided whether you're going to ask her?"

Nick shook his head before looking up at the older man, "How did you decide?"

Grissom sat forward and rested his arms on his desk, "One day I looked at Catherine, and I realized that I could see myself growing old with her. And when I knew that, I knew I could ask her and she would say yes."

Nick looked a little fearful, "But how can _I_ tell Sara will say yes?"

Grissom shrugged, "It's different for every situation. But there will be one day when she'll give you a little signal that will scream at you, 'I WILL MARRY YOU, NICK.'"

Nick grinned as his boss gave him a reassuring look, "Just don't hurt her, Nick."

        "I don't plan on it, Boss," Nick replied as he left his boss's office to finish his job.

~x

        "So, have you two discussed marriage?" Marge asked that evening as Sara prepared for work and Nick was in the shower.

Sara raised her eyebrows, her face clearly expressing her shocked emotions, "No, why?"  
Marge shrugged, "Cynthia and Jack only dated for three months before they were married, and you and Nicky have been together for almost five months."

Sara ran a brush through her hair a couple of times before looking at her boyfriend's mother, "Well…Nick hasn't mentioned it, and I mean we don't even live together-"

        "Dear, you don't need to live together first!" Marge insisted, "You practically live together now!"

Sara tilted her head to the side, "You have a point, but still – Nick proposed to Vanessa and she left him. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't want to try and get married again."

        "Oh, dear, Nicky's had ten years to get over Vanessa. It took time, but eventually he regained trust in women. I mean, look at you two – you share each other's passions, homes, hearts – it's a match made in heaven."  
Sara couldn't reply because Nick re-entered the bedroom in search of his jacket and keys.

        "Ready, Mom?" He asked as he prepared to take his mother to the airport.

Marge nodded as she picked up her carry-on bag and turned to Sara, giving her a smile, "Well, dear, I'll see you in no time!"

Sara nodded as she smiled and hugged the much shorter, older woman. After they broke apart, Marge headed into the living room to make sure she hadn't left anything and Nick moved in front of Sara.

        "I talked to Griss, and he knows I may be a little late, but both of us know you can hold your own until I get there."

        "I can?" Sara asked with a sarcastic grin. Nick gave her a smile and a gentle, yet meaningful kiss before leaving the room and taking his mother to the airport.

~x

        "So it turns out, Aquaphilanine is used by anyone in the performing arts or politics career fields to maintain a steady voice and be able to perform or speak for long periods of time. Our vic," Warrick continued as he and Grissom made their way to the morgue, "was a minister."

Grissom raised an eyebrow, "A regular church minister, or one of those twenty-four hour television ministers?"

        "The latter," Warrick replied as they walked through the doors to be greeted by Dr. Robbins.

Doc Robbins looked up at them, "I heard about your Aquaphilanine theory, and I'm glad to report that I located your point of entry."

        "Where?" Grissom asked as Doc Robbins lifted the sheet covering the victim's upper body, and pointed to his left wrist.

        "I don't see it," Warrick said as Doc Robbins handed him a magnifying glass.

        "I figured the point of entry would be on the upper body, most likely the hands, considering he was sitting in a booth. I also took a CATscan," Doc Robbins said, looking up at the two CSIs, "I found that your vic had a stroke."

Warrick raised his eyebrows, "Would he have felt the prick when the needle was inserted?"

Doc Robbins shook his head, "Probably not. Whoever killed your vic knew that he couldn't feel anything on his left side."

Grissom nodded, "Thanks," he said as he and Warrick went to talk to Brass about his interviews with eyewitnesses.

~x

        "The little boy is Mickey Phillips," Sara informed Nick after he had returned from the airport, "He was six; his mother was a stripper turned hooker and his father was a drug dealer who rejected his son and moved to New Orleans."

Nick shook his head, "Why did they kill him? His mother was stabbed, but he was thrown in the trunk?"

Sara raised her eyebrows and looked at the face she adored, "Maybe Greg has pulled some DNA from that stuff we got out from under her fingernails. If it's skin, we've got a suspect."

Nick gave her a loving smile as they entered the Trace Lab. Greg grinned at Sara, "Ahhh perfect."

Nick's brow furrowed, "Perfect what?"

Sara shook her head, "Don't ask. Greg, did you get any DNA off the stuff under her nail?"

        "Yes," Greg replied.

Sara raised and eyebrow, "Any hits off AFIS?"

        "I'm not answering until you let me ask two questions."

        "Two this time?" Sara asked as she crossed her arms. Nick watched on with a confused expression.

Greg smiled, "All right. One – who has a better body: Vin Diesel or Nick."

Nick raised his eyebrows, "What?"

Sara shook her head at him as she turned to Greg, "No competition – Nick."

        "That's more like it," Nick said with a grin as he snatched the results paper away from Greg.

        "Hey, hey, I have one more question!" Greg insisted as Sara and Nick made their way out of the lab.

Sara stopped and turned back around to face the younger lab tech, "All right, one more."

        "If you could date anyone in the entire world, who would it be?"

Sara shook her head at Greg, "When are you going to learn – the answer is _Nick._ This guy over here. Nick." She enunciated by motioning to her very confused boyfriend to her left.

        "Why Nick?" Greg asked, getting up to follow Sara.

        "You said only two, Greggie!" Sara called as she and Nick left the Trace Lab.

Greg snapped his fingers, "Damnit. Never enough questions!"

~x

        "I'll do this, if you want," Nick carefully offered as they looked through the glass at the man they suspected of killing Magda Phillips and her six year old son, Mickey. Nick knew how hard cases involving women and children were for Sara, not that they weren't hard for everyone, but they touched Sara differently.

Sara looked up into his chocolate brown eyes and looked almost child-like, "Would you?"

Nick - ever so thankful that when an interrogation was about to begin, no one else came into the observing room – wrapped his arms around her, enveloping her in a warm, loving hug, "Of course I will, darlin'. I'll take care of it."

Sara hugged him back, resting her head on his chest, "I love you, Nick."

He kissed the top of her head, "I love you too, Sar."

A moment later he left the observing room, got back into the work mode, and entered the interrogation room.

~x

        "One person said that he was sitting there alone until the waitress walked up and sat down next to him," Brass informed them as he read off his notes.

        "Why would the waitress sit next to him?" Grissom pondered as he and Warrick stood up, "The waitress' name?"

        "Vienna Dielamando," Brass informed him as they left his office.

Grissom and Warrick walked in somewhat silence until Warrick spoke up, "I have a theory."

        "Which is?" Grissom questioned with a raised eyebrow.

        "Waitress is more than just a waitress to him, he pisses her off, she knows he has Aquaphilanine for his shows, she gets a hold of it and decides to give him more than ten or twenty times more than he needs. She obviously knew it was lethal."

        "We'll just have to make sure the evidence backs it up," Grissom stated.

~x

        "I'm glad we caught him," Sara commented that night as she and Nick lay on deck chairs on his back porch, looking up at the star-speckled sky. Nick took her hand gently and entwined their fingers together.

        "That makes two of us, darlin'," Nick replied, earning a smile from his beloved. Grissom's words floated back into Nick's mind as he looked at Sara's face, her eyes now back toward the heavens.

        _"I'm telling you, Nick – it doesn't take a long-time CSI to see that you two will be married one day."_

Nick grinned to himself, and Sara caught the small smile on his lips.

        "What?" Sara questioned, looking toward him with a curious smile.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

        "Come on, Nicky."

Nick gave her a lopsided smile, "Just thinking about something."

        "Like what?"

He looked toward her face, taking in every glorious detail, "How if there is one thing I had to thank God for, Sara, it would be you."

Sara looked at him with a serene, loving smile, "Well, if it's any consolation, if there is one thing I had to thank God for, and I do, it would be you, Nick."

Nick grinned at her, reaching up with his other hand and placing it on her face, "Sara," he said, letting his thumb caress her face, "I wanted to ask you something…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** OHHH isn't the suspense just _killing_ you?! I love being an angst/romance writer – sugar and spice and everything nice all in one damn story! Don't you just love me?

Next Chapter: another surprise, everyone! (hey, I gotta keep you nuckleheads reading somehow!) oh by the way, REVIEW!


	16. And It All Comes Out

**Volume II: Perpetual Ardency**

**By:** xKatx

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** Just wanna let you guys know I am thinking about making Christine's wedding a part of Volume III - what do you guys think? I'm not sure yet... review and tell me!!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** READ AND REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sara looked at him, her eyes narrowed in a semi-suspicious manner, "What is it?"

Nick looked at her, taking a deep breath, "Before I ask you, I have to tell you something."

Sara nodded, still looking expectant.

Nick let out the breath and tried to find the best way to put all he was feeling into words.

        "I remember when I was fifteen, and Rob and Cynthia were getting married. I'd never seen those two as happy as they were in those months before they were married, and the months and years following. Call me immature, but I was somewhat envious. I'd already dated before, but I hadn't found the happiness and completeness they'd found, and it felt unfair. That's part of the reason I hadn't visited until you and I went for the conference. I was afraid I'd get that same feeling, especially now that Rob, Cynthia, Tucker, Daniel, _and_ Grace were married, plus Tyler was engaged."

Sara nodded as she waited for Nick to continue. She silently thanked herself for changing into warm pajamas - her signature black cloth pants, fitted black long sleeve shirt and black socks. It was cool in the very early morning air, but she was comfortable still.

Nick took a deep breath, "But you were with me, Sara. We were only friends and colleagues when we were first there, plus there was the whole Vanessa thing, and Cynthia being the snob she is."

Sara couldn't help but give him a smile, "That's not fair to say," she rebuked him gently, "She turned out to just be scared for you, Nicky."

        "I know," he replied, "But she is a snob."

Sara shook her head with a laugh as Nick paused. She took the free moment to admire him in his black track pants and his black tee. She had to admit it - Nick didn't wear a lot of color, but black flattered him to no end.

She didn't know it, but Nick had been thinking the same thing about her.

        "Anyway, when we went to Guadelupe National Park in Dallas, and I kissed you… I knew I had found that same bliss - the same happiness that all of my siblings had found except me."

Sara could feel the warmth of her love for him spread through her chest, almost making her feel giddy and excited. She, however, held it in and continued to listen to his heartfelt testimony.

        "Then when you agreed to be with me - I felt like I could do anything; that not even the biggest armies in the world could bring me down from where I was. The same thing happened when you told me you loved me. I get that same feeling every time you say it - even now."

Sara put her hand on his cheek, and tilted his head up from where he'd been looking at their linked hands. Sara sat up straighter, looking to her left side at the man who held her heart, "Nicky," she said, fully preparing to tell him everything she hadn't said yet, "When I first came here, to Vegas, I'd left behind a lot of things - a job I loved with people I couldn't stand, overbearing family, and an abusive relationship," She paused, the bad memories flooding back. However, she kept on, "_That's_ why I have a hard time voicing my feelings."

Nick's face registered the shock he felt, "That explains a lot," he said, looking out toward his yard, "How long were you with him?"

Sara felt tears come to her eyes as she drudged up horrible memories, "Six months. He was like Jekyll and Hyde - for the first four months or so he was a prince. He treated me just as I'd always wanted to be treated; Nicky, I was prepared to _marry_ him."

Nick nodded slightly, his gaze still out toward the yard.

        "But then two months before I left, he began hitting me. I could ward off most of the hits, but when he got me, he got me hard."

Nick looked over and saw the pain that the memories were bringing her. His heart ached to comfort her, but she continued.

        "That's why I was so wary about becoming serious with you - who was I to know if you were a good man or a man who would hit me, like he did."

Nick nodded, fully understanding her previous hesitation.

        "But," Sara said, taking a deep breath, trying to control her emotions, "When I finally stopped worrying about my past, I found you, Nick. When I look at you, I see a man who has had his fair share of trials and tribulations. He's been through a lot in his life that have made him the man he is now. But the man he is now still has room to love, and I feel immense pride and happiness that he's chosen me."

Nick gave her a smile as Sara wiped some stray tears off of her cheek. Nick squeezed her hand encouragingly as he took a breath and said, "Now I have to tell you something that only my family and Catherine know. I could only bring myself to tell people I trusted, and now, I want you to know."

Sara nodded as she listened intently, turning in her chair to face Nick, their arms and linked hands resting on the arms of the two deck chairs.

Nick let out a long breath, "When I was nine years old," he began, "Robert was sixteen, Cynthia was fifteen, Tucker was fourteen, Daniel was thirteen, Grace was eleven, Tyler was ten, and Christine and Kayla weren't born yet. At the time, Robert was on a school trip, Cynthia was at a friend's house, Tucker had soccer practice, Daniel and Tyler had an after school thing, and Grace had a recital. I was left at home with a brand new babysitter..." he took a sharp breath, but before he could finish, he looked at Sara, who's face had an expression that told him she knew.

        "She..." Sara began, letting the sentence hang as fresh tears came to her eyes.

        "Yeah," Nick said, "My parents pressed charges and everything, but...it just couldn't take away the pain," he said, tears coming to his own eyes.

        "Oh, Nicky," she said, reaching over the arms of the deck chairs and pulling him into a hug. She let the tears fall from her eyes as Nick did the same, both mourning and healing their old wounds. Sara ran her hand up and down Nick's back, trying to comfort him the only way she could; by assuring him he was here with her and not back twenty-four years ago.

Nick composed himself, glad that he could see Sara's face in the very early dawn, "I love you, Sara. I never thought I could love anyone again after Vanessa, but you came into my life, and you loved me like no one else has or can."

Sara gave him a reassuring smile as she wiped away a few stray tears from his handsome face and leaned in, gently pressing her lips to his in one smooth, natural motion. His arms found their way around her, pulling her as close as the deck chairs would allow. He explored her mouth just as gently as she explored his, both just wanting to re-enforce their words. When the lack of oxygen became too much, they separated, looking at each other with adoration.

        "What was it you wanted to ask me?" She questioned, looking at him intently as the sky began to lighten with the coming dawn.

Nick subtly fumbled in his pants pocket as he got down on one knee, holding her hand with his free one.

        "I love you more with every coming dawn," he said, motioning to the rising sun before them, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He produced a black velvet box, and opened it to present a beautiful diamond engagement ring, with an oval shaped diamond in the center of a white gold band, with two smaller diamonds on either side of it, "Sara Elizabeth Sidle, will you marry me?"

Sara's eyes went wide, and for a moment every single muscle, thought, and movement in her body froze. Nick wanted to _marry_ her? What should she say?

        _Say **yes**, obviously!_ Her mind screamed at her, _you **want** to be married to him!_

Sara gave him a smile, "But we don't agree on radio stations."

Nick laughed as he slipped the ring onto her left finger and pulled her into a tight hug. 

        "I love you, Nicholas James Stokes," Sara whispered into his ear as he pulled back slightly to look at her.

        "I love you too, Sara Elizabeth Sidle," he replied.

        "Soon to be Stokes," she reminded him.

        "Oh yea, I'll have to remember that," Nick said with a grin.

Sara nodded with a somewhat sarcastic expression on her face, "Might be helpful," she replied as he laughed and kissed her gently.

Sara tried as hard as she could to wipe the silly grin off of her face, but it was a lost cause. She was _engaged_ to Nick Stokes!

~x

        "OH MY _LORD!"_ Marge cried as she ran through the house after hanging up the phone.

        "What? What is it?" Rob, Cynthia, Tucker, Daniel, Grace, Tyler, Christine, Kayla, all their significant others, and Ed asked as she re-entered the living room where majority of the Stokes clan was.

Marge fanned herself, trying to catch her breath, "Nicky and Sara are engaged!"

~x

        "OH I _knew_ it!" Catherine called through the house after hanging up the phone. She moved to the living room where Grissom was entertaining Dylan and Lindsey was watching Between the Lions.

        "What is it?" Grissom asked, looking up from his son to his wife.

        "Nicky and Sara are _engaged!_" Catherine said, a gigantic smile on her face.

Grissom couldn't help but smile as well, "I knew they would."

        "Oh excuse me," Catherine said, shaking her finger at him, "If I recall correctly, you were the one who said 'I'll be surprised if they make it through the promotion still together,' and 'We can't be sure they'll end up married.' Thank you very much," Catherine said.

Lindsey looked up at her mother, "Mommy," she said, "What's going on?"

        "Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara are getting married," Catherine said, sitting down next to her daughter and hugging her.

        "They're getting _married?!_" Lindsey asked with a big smile, "That is so cool! Are they going to have a small wedding like you and Daddy did?" Lindsey said, smiling shyly at Grissom, who gave her a grin in return.

        "I don't know, sweetie," Catherine replied, "But if I know Uncle Nicky and Aunt Sara, they may ask a certain girl by the name of Lindsey Grissom to be the flower girl!"

Lindsey just smiled.

~x

Sara looked at the ring on her left hand for about the twentieth time that day. She'd just woken up, and it was only six-thirty five. She had plenty of time to lay there, warm in her fianc's embrace and basking in her happiness. Life couldn't be any more complete. She felt Nick stir behind her, but lay very still so as not to completely awaken him. They hadn't even talked about wedding plans yet, but Sara knew it was going to be something simple; she wasn't the type to get all dolled up and have millions upon millions of people attending. She would be happy with a small wedding with only close family and friends in attendance. But she had plently of time to think about those things. For now, she was content laying in bed with her future husband, thanking God for all the blessings he had bestowed on her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** AWWW they're _engaged!_ How sweet! I like the idea, so if y'all don't, you know my motto. Must I repeat it? Okay, I will just for good measure:

**_DEAL._****_ OR. DON'T. READ._**

Thank you for your cooperation (lol!)

Next Chapter: ahhh... I haven't decided yet, but we'll all know when I post it, won't we? Now I know that that little 'GO' button on the bottom left is just _dying_ for you to push it, so why don't you do us all a favor and just press it and drop me a line ;) thanks I luv u all!


	17. Perpetual Ardency

**Volume II: Perpetual Ardency**

**By:** xKatx

**Summary:** Four months after Nick and Sara found each other, a life-altering, career-changing opportunity presents itself at the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Will this chance bring the Graveyard shift closer together, or tear them apart?

**Author's Note:** Just wanna let you guys know I am thinking about making Christine's wedding a part of Volume III - what do you guys think? I'm not sure yet... review and tell me!!

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own CSI stuff. I do own Anisha, Maile, Dylan, All of Nick's family, Haylie and her family, and all the other characters you don't realize, k?****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Request:** READ AND REVIEW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          "Don't say anything," Sara told Nick as they pulled up to the lab hand in hand. Nick looked at her strangely.

          "Say anything about…?"

Sara wiggled her left ring finger, the diamond catching the light and ringing a bell in Nick's mind.

          "And why not?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow with a sly smile on his face.

          "Warrick and Greg are part of the number one lab in the country," Sara told him, "Let's see if their all they're cracked up to be."

Nick grinned, "All right."

Sara gave him a smile as they shared one last quick kiss before exiting the Tahoe and entered the lab, their business personas covering up their normally happy selves.

~x

As it turns out, Catherine's sister had offered to babysit for the night so Catherine could come and get some lab time in. Sara was somewhat glad because she needed another woman around.

          "I can't believe it!" Catherine whispered when she entered the locker room and saw Sara there alone, "Where's the ring?"

Sara lifted her left hand and showed it to Catherine.

          "Oh my God, that almost looks like mine," Catherine said, showing hers, "Only mine's square-cut."

Sara smirked, "Hey, I don't have a particular preference as to how my diamonds are cut."

Catherine shrugged, "Neither do I. Who else knows?"

          "You and Griss, Nick's family, and Haylie," Sara informed her, "But don't tell Warrick or Greg – I want to see if they notice."

Catherine nodded, "I'll tell Griss not to say anything either," Catherine moved to leave, but turned around, "My guess is Warrick will notice first."

Sara grinned, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Catherine nodded as she left, her heart giddy for the young couple.

~x

It seemed the entire nightshift (minus Greg and Warrick) had noticed throughout the course of the evening. It was half an hour before shift ended, and Sara was in the break room with Warrick, Greg, and Catherine, going through some paperwork Grissom needed for a case. Sara was trying as hard as she could not to look at the ring on her left hand, but every once in a while she just had to glance at it. Remarkably enough, Warrick and Greg had not noticed. Sara felt a little put-out, but remembered that this was Sara Sidle she was talking about – she was sure they didn't expect _her_ to get marr-

          "Sara," Greg said, motioning to her left hand, "What is _that_?"

          "What, this?" Sara said, looking at the ring, "Oh noth-"

          "Sara, girl you are not _engaged_ are you?" Warrick asked from across the table.

          "Well, this _does_ kinda look like an engagement ring, doesn't it?" Sara said, looking at her ring again.

          "Oh _man_!" Warrick said, getting up and coming around the table, wrapping her into a hug. Sara couldn't help but smile at his excitement.

          "Nick _proposed_?" Greg asked after Warrick had released her and impulsively pulled Catherine into a hug.

Sara nodded, "This morning."

Greg raised his eyebrows with a grin, "That's _awesome."_

          "Thanks, Greg," Sara said with a smile as they hugged. She felt so happy that she couldn't even describe it.

          "I can't believe it took you guys the whole shift to notice," Catherine reprimanded them.

Greg and Warrick looked slightly sheepish, but Warrick turned slightly defensive, "Hey, I'm going to kill Nick for not telling me."

Sara slapped Warrick's arm, "I don't think so, buddy."

Warrick rubbed his arm as Catherine and Greg laughed. At that moment Grissom walked into the break room. 

          "I see you two have found out," Grissom said, motioning to Greg and Warrick. They nodded as Catherine gave them both looks.

          "Now all we have to do is wait for _you_ two to get married," Catherine said.

Sara grinned, "Isn't it ironic that Greg is dating a girl on Level One?"

Catherine laughed, "Yeah, but Anisha doesn't work here."

Warrick shrugged, "So I'll be the oddball. Not new to me!"

The group laughed as Grissom congratulated Sara and the man of the hour walked into the room.

          "Damn, man, I'm tempted to kill you for not telling me," Warrick said, punching Nick in the arm.

Nick shrugged, "You would have found out eventually."

Sara couldn't help but grin at the happiness she saw on Nick's face. It seemed like a light was glowing inside of him, and it radiated from him almost infectiously. She couldn't help but feel giddy as well.

          "Well, looks like Vegas decided to be kind to us tonight," Grissom said as he noticed shift was over and no new cases had come in, "Get outta here, you guys."

Everyone except Catherine left the break room and headed toward the locker room. Grissom couldn't help but give his wife a smile.

          "They're so happy," she commented as she moved closer to him.

          "Yes, they are," Grissom agreed. He looked back at Catherine and said, "How long have you known Nick and Sara would end up together?"

Catherine shrugged, "I kind of got that feeling when she first showed up. She and Nick…"

          "Kind of hard to describe, isn't it?"

Catherine nodded in agreement, "I just kind of got an inkling that they would click. She was an introvert, he was an extrovert. She was sad, he was happy. She didn't have a good family life, his was great."

          "Well, relationships are kind of like puzzles. Sometimes opposites are the best matches for each other."

She nodded again, "That's true, I mean look at us. You like bugs, and I can't kill a spider."

Grissom laughed, "That's true."

Catherine, in a lapse of professionalism, put her arms around her husband's neck, "But if things are this good between us, imagine how great things will be with them."

          "They'll argue."

          "They never go home angry."

          "They'll want control of the relationship."

          "They'll both give in."

Grissom smiled, "They'll be fine, won't they?"  
Catherine kissed him quickly, "Yes, they will."

~x

          "So your friends are getting married?" Anisha asked as she and Warrick lay in bed that morning.

Warrick nodded, "They've only dated about five months or so, but they've been in love since they met."

          "I take it they didn't know it for a long time," Anisha asked again, turning on her side to look at the man she had fallen for.

          "Sara had a really tough past, and Nick had his fair share of pain too, so they just had to give in and trust each other."

Anisha smiled as she pressed her lips to his, "I love you, Warrick."

Warrick couldn't help but grin at her, "I love you too, Anisha."

~x

Greg grinned at Maile as they walked up to her front door, hand in hand. 

          "So Nick and Sara are engaged?" Maile asked as they stood outside her door.

Greg nodded, "I'm really happy for them. They both deserve each other."

Maile smiled, "You care an awful lot about your friends, don't you?"

Greg blushed, "Yeah, I do. They're the only family I have around here."  
Maile stepped closer to him, running a hand up his chest and onto his shoulder, "Well," she said, "I hope that now there's more here in Vegas than just your friends?"

Greg pressed his lips to hers in a brief but passionate kiss. She smiled at him as they broke apart, and he looked into her eyes.

          "No," he said, "There's more now. Much more."

~x

          "One more week until we leave for Dallas," Nick announced as they settled into bed that morning, the shades drawn. The only light in the room was the red glow of the clock on the nightstand. Sara reached over and lay the clock face down, so the entire room was dark. She turned around, feeling Nick's arm around her but not being able to see his face.

          "Did you know," Sara said, "That even in the dark, I know exactly where you are?"

Nick smiled, "Oh really," he said, "Prove it."

Sara ran her hand from the top of Nick's hairline down the side of his face until she reached his cheek.

Nick laughed, "Well, you succeeded. You didn't poke me in the eye."

Sara couldn't help but laugh herself, "I can prove it another way."

          "How?" Nick challenged. 

Sara pressed her lips directly on his, not missing by even an inch. Nick smiled against her lips, returning the gesture tenderly. Her arm went around his neck as they separated.

          "I think it's safe to say," she whispered against his lips, "that we've both found what we've been looking for."

Nick smiled, "And what is that?" he whispered back, his lips sensually brushing hers.

          "Perpetual ardency," Sara replied as her fiancè kissed her again in an act of pure love and adoration.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:** TA DA! The end! Volume I and Volume II are done! Aren't you proud? Well _I_ am! I'm currently working on a completely different CSI fic (do not fear, it is N/S and G/C – how y'all can stand G/S, I may never know!) so look out for it! I'm not 100% sure what it will be called, but I'm only on chapter five, and I prolly won't start posting until I get to chapter 10 or 11, so watch out for it! If you guys want MORE stories by yours truly, email me: xnegrl80x@hotmail.com with ideas or requests! I love you guys tons and thanks for your support!


End file.
